Splatoon: Fight for Freedom
by write n wrong
Summary: A young man from a race the world thought extinct must find help to free his people.
1. Chapter 1

Splatoon: Fight for Freedom

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns splatoon and the ocs are mine.

Chapter 1. The not so great escape.

The seaside town always took on a different feel every time the sun set, streets once bustling with activity emptied quickly, the inhabitants racing to get home before they got caught outdoors past curfew .

As one young couple quickly raced home, they failed to notice a figure hiding in the shadows of the alleyway they passed, not that they could stop to investigate anyways as the mysterious figure crouched down to try and blend into the shadows, the only noise to be heard was the ocean in the distance, after awhile the lights along the street flickered on, cautiously, the figure stepped out of the dark alleyway and onto the street, the light revealed the figure to be a young boy, possibly not much older than fourteen or fifteen, with peach colored skin, brown hair and green eyes that darted left and right.

After a quick look to see if the coast was clear, the young boy quickly ran down the road, only one thought going through his head, the docks, he had to get to the docks to avoid getting caught.

As the boy ran, he stopped when a strange chopping noise filled the air, his eyes widened in horrified realization and he quickly looked for cover, spotting an old car, the young boy dove behind the car and held his breath as whatever made the strange, it was a strange airborne creature, almost comical in appearance, it looked like a tentacle with green eyes, red lips, small legs and a large helmet with a nozzle and a large propeller on top that allowed it to fly like some strange living helicopter.

The teenage boy was terrified, if that creature spotted him, it would all be over, this creature was part of a race called Octarians who enslaved his own race, Humans, the creature itself was called an octocopter and though it looked silly thanks to those gun nozzles on their helmets, a group of them could mean serious trouble.

As the strange creature looked around, it began to move closer to the young boy's hiding place, he realized if he didn't act quickly he'd be discovered.

When the octocopter reached the car it rose higher allowing it to see on the other side… nothing, giving a quick look around, the octocopter then continued on its way, flying over some houses until it was out of sight.

After a few minutes, the teenage boy crawled his way out from under the car, he breathed a sigh of relief at his narrow escape, then made a face at the state his clothes, figures the car he hid under was leaking oil

" C'mon Tony," the teenager muttered to himself, " the docks are a few blocks away, you can do this, ".

As he took off towards the docks, only one thing went through tony 's mind, he had to escape and free his people from the octarians, there had to be others out there who were willing to help.

For awhile, Tony felt relieved that he didn't that he didn't run into anymore octarian patrols when he reached the docks, only to have his relief turn to dread when he saw how many guards were stationed there, tony quickly hid behind some crates, narrowly avoiding being spotted by some octocopters flying by, the noise of their propellors were deafening.

From the shadows of his hiding place, tony surveyed the area, though the place had a lot of guards, he could get past them if he timed it right, as for the octarian guards tony could see every type his race encountered, octocopters, octotroopers, octobombers, and such, Tony could also see groups of his fellow humans as well, loading crates onto the octarian saucer ships, each human looked haggard and Tony could see around their necks devices called shock-collars, which the octarians used to control the humans, one human, an elderly male, stopped to rest after loading a particularly heavy crate, a shout caught the humans' attention and he turned to face an approaching octotrooper.

Tony was too far away to hear their conversation, but it was obvious that the human was desperate, the octotrooper gave a smug expression and pulled out some sort of remote and pointed it at the human, pressing a button, seconds later the poor human's collar glowed and the human dropped to the ground, screaming in pain, it was all Tony could do to keep from rushing out there to help the poor man or smack that arrogant look off the octarians' face, after awhile, the octotrooper pressed another button and the man's collar stopped glowing, the helpless human lied there, breathing hard and moaning in pain.

The octotrooper turned towards two other male humans and pointed towards the one on the ground, quickly the two humans rushed over towards their friend, scooped him up, left quickly before trooper's patience wore out.

Tony shook with rage, his people were nothing more than slaves, forced to build things for the octarians and suffering because of it, after the disaster that nearly wiped humanity out and flooded most of the planet, the surviving humans vowed never to let greed or war rule over them again, to the point of using technology for peace, sadly this left the humans vulnerable to outside forces like the octarians.

Some humans still trained for combat in secret, but against the octarians these human warriors were too few in numbers, tony and his friends were the youngest to be trained thus far before the octarians invaded, outnumbered these warriors sent tony to find help, somewhere.

And Tony was determined to succeed, while his friends held down the fort, he volunteered to search for help and right now the only option open to him was to steal an octarian saucer ( why the octarians designed their ships to look like old, beat-up flying saucers confused tony to no end). A quick look around to make sure he wasn't seen, tony quickly made his way to the nearest saucer, one of the smaller ones as taking a larger saucer would draw too much attention, when he finally reached the craft, Tony breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't spotted, or so he thought.

While Tony was making his way to the saucer, he failed to notice or hear two figures walking towards him, both figures looked nearly human, save for the pointed ears, instead of hair these figures had tentacles with two pieces of seaweed growing out of either side of their heads, both figures wore sinister black armor that covered every inch of their bodies except their stomachs, combat boots, and goggles over their eyes, these two figures, female in appearance, were octolings , high ranking warriors in the octarian army and deadly opponents,

" I'm so glad our shift is over, " the first octoling said as she stretched, the second octoling nodded in agreement, " I've had enough of these hairless apes for today ," the second octoling replied with a scowl, the first octoling turned towards her partner,

" True ," she said, " but some of the teenage males are kinda cute," then a lust filled gaze appeared on the octoling's face, " maybe the boss will let us keep a couple of them, you know as playthings, " she actually started to drool at that thought.

The second octoling turned towards the first to question her sanity and noticed a figure heading for one of the smaller saucers, a figure that wasn't an octarian.

Tony couldn't believe his luck, he had made it to the saucer and he hadn't been spotted,

" Stop right there, " a female voice shouted, tony almost ducked as a blast of purple ink nearly hit his head, a second female voice shouted,

" you idiot, use the electro-gun, ink doesn't affect humans, remember ?,"

Tony looked back at the source of the two voices and his eyes widened in fear, octolings, two of them, knowing how tough such opponents were, tony quickly climbed into the saucer's open hatch, ignoring the disgust he felt when he landed in purple ink up to his chest, Tony desperately looked for the button that started the saucer.

Outside, the troubles were doubling, while one octoling went to sound the alarm, her partner made a path of ink straight towards the saucer, quickly turning in an octopus , she swam towards the saucer using the ink, but before she could climb up the saucer's hatch, the ship roared to life and took off, the force of the take-off had knocked the octoling into some nearby crates.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the saucer take off, it was pure luck that he pressed the start-up while frantically pressing the buttons left and right, he even turned on the view screen so he could see where he was going, sadly tony never turned on the rear view screen as well, otherwise he would've seen he was being followed by the second saucer.

As the second saucer gained on the first, its pilots, the two female octolings from before, wore grim smiles, " sorry partner, " the first octoling said, " there's about to be one less cute male human in the world," the second octoling merely shrugged, " plenty more where he came from, so I'm okay with that," laughing at her response, the first octoling pressed a button that fired an ink missile .

It was at that moment Tony learned the hard way that octarians don't put radars in their saucer crafts, when the ink missile hit, it took the young human completely by surprise, tony began to panic, the impact had severely damaged the saucer and he could feel the saucer begin to plummet, everything was down, even the view screen was down, tony was flying (falling) blind, as far as he knew, Tony was gonna crash in the sea, miles away from land. The two female octolings watched as Tony 's saucer disappeared into the clouds below, trailing smoke behind it, they laughed, satisfied with their handiwork and turned back to return to their base.

Back on his saucer, Tony tried desperately to bring the ship back on line, but to no avail, everything was shot, in the end all he could do was brace for impact, if he landed in the ocean, he could only hope he was close enough to land to swim for it.

The jarring impact was the only clue tony got that he hit land, but the ship began to tumble end over end and tony was thrown around the cock-pit, he hit his head on something and began to see stars, the purple ink swirled with the impact of the crash completely covering Tony head to toe.

Finally, feeling the ship sliding to a stop, Tony made his way to the ship's hatch, his head ached and his body was in pain from the crash, but he was determined to escape from the downed saucer, when he reached the hatch, he found that it was stuck, it must have been damaged in the crash, in desperation Tony rammed his shoulder into the hatch, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Finally after what felt like his hundredth attempted, Tony forced the door open and he tumbled out of the saucer along with a gallon's worth of purple ink, tony landed in a pool of the purple ink, just before he blacked out, he could barely see several figures approaching him, figures who had tentacles on their heads, had he escaped only to be recaptured ?

Author's note; this is my first fanfic so please be honest…or at least gentle.


	2. Boy meets Girl, Inkling vs Human

Splatoon: Fight for Freedom

Adventure/Romance

Rating: Teen

Author's note: hey guys sorry about the wait my life is kind of busy thanks to work, again sorry about that here's the next chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns splatoon, the Ocs are mine.

Chapter 2. Boy meets Girl, Inkling vs. Human.

The sound of her digital alarm clock going off is what woke Angie from her sound sleep, try as she might she couldn't drown out the incessant beeping, not even when she covered her head with pillow, fed-up,

She blindly reached for her nightstand until she found the source of her irritation and threw it across the room, surprisingly, the clock survived hitting the wall and it's seemed to get louder, growling in anger,

Angie threw her covers off, climbed out of bed and stormed over to the now source of her rage, looking down at the clock , Angie was impressed on how it survived getting tossed, taking a second to calm

Her self, Angie then calmly pressed the snooze button finally silencing it.

Checking to see what time it was, 7:30 am, Angie then made her way to the bathroom only to jump back in surprise when her bare feet touched the bathroom's cold floor, Angie went back to her bed for

Her slippers, complaining all the way, returning to the bathroom and stopping long enough to admire herself in the mirror before washing up, doing her business and getting dressed.

As Angie left her apartment, she reflected on what she's been through since coming to the city of inkopolis, she came here after turning 14 and was finally able to turn into a humanoid, Angie as an inkling,

A race of beings who evolved from squids, inklings when they turn 14 gain the ability to change from squids to humanoids and back again, inklings look almost human, but unlike humans, inklings have pointed

Ears, three sharp fangs in their mouths, two in the top jaw and one below, and had tentacles instead of hair that range a wide variety of colors, young male inklings often wear their tentacles in a style similar

To a ponytail, while young female inklings often keep their tentacles short with two longer tentacles framing both sides of their faces almost like braids, both genders have markings around their eyes like they're

wearing masks, inklings also have eyes that have a wide range of colors as well, Angie's tentacles were green and her eyes were yellow, a common eye color for inklings.,

It had been a year since Angie left home but unlike most inklings she didn't come to inkopolis to play the most popular of all games, Turf Wars.

Angie grew up listening to her grandparents' stories of when they were soldiers during the Great Turf War against the octarians and she hoped to someday follow in their ink trail, she came to inkopolis looking

For adventure and it found her.

Soon after she came to the city, Angie ran into her older cousin, Carter, a male inkling with tan skin, yellow eyes and red tentacles, Carter considered himself a ladies' squid and tended to flirt with practically

Every pretty female in sight, only to be shot down every time, still Angie's cousin was a stand-up guy who never let life get him down.

He introduced Angie to the twins, Pelle and Melle who couldn't be more opposite, Pelle the boy twin had peach colored skin, blue eyes, and pink tentacles, Pelle was an incorrigible prankster, always making

Jokes and pulling pranks, mostly on his sister Melle, who also had peach colored skin but had blue tentacles and pink eyes, Melle was more serious than her brother and the two got into plenty of arguments and

Fights, yet despite their petty squabbles the two were pretty close.

When Angie got to the Booyah Base to meet with the others, a large flat screen on top of the squid studios building came to life with a sound tone and two female inklings who looked around 18 appeared on the

Screen, their names were Callie and Marie, the famous squid sisters, the hottest popstars in inkopolis, Callie had black tentacles with pink highlights and wore a black shirt and shorts with pink stripes and black shoes, the Other girl, Marie, had silvery grey tentacles and she also wore black shoes, and a black dress but with green stripes, both girls had yellow eyes.

" Hold on to your tentacles, " said Callie,

" It's inkopolis news time, " said Marie,

" Let's unveil the regular stage battles, " said Callie,

" Alright, " replied Marie, as a picture of an apartment complex appeared on the screen with a name at the bottom; Flounder Heights.

Angie cringed slightly at the picture and almost didn't hear her cousin and the twins walk up next to her, when they saw the picture the twins also cringed, while Carter had a goofy grin on his face.

After looking at the choice for the first area, Callie and Marie continued their report,

" I can only live here if I was on ground level, " said Callie,

" One step closer to work means another minute in bed, " replied Marie,

Then the screen changed, showing what looked like a camp, the title then said Camp Triggerfish, Angie tuned out the squid sisters' report to turn her full attention on the twins and her smug looking cousin.

" Ahh, flounder heights, " said Carter, " That place takes me back,"

" Us too, " said Melle with an annoyed look on her face, " try not to cause another flounder heights incident, ".

Angie nodded her head as the memory of said incident popped into her head ; she , the twins and Carter were one of the first teams to try flounder heights, they were up against a slightly more experienced team,

Angie's team was cyan in color, the other team was pink.

Angie and her team were doing pretty good; she and Pelle had splattershots, Melle used a splat roller and Carter was using a splatter scope, they all split up to cover more turf, some time afterward, a loud scream erupted from the direction Carter went.

Angie and the twins stopped what they were doing and looked at each other, even the other team stopped, curious as to who screamed both teams headed towards the source, when they got there the youngsters saw a strange sight.

Carter was sitting on the ground, rubbing a bruise on his fore head, next to him was ... a shampoo bottle, ?

An angry snarl caught the attention the two team's attention, the boys on both teams quickly averted their eyes, leaning out the bathroom window of a ground level apartment was a female urchinoid, she was

Wrapped in a bath towel and glaring at Carter,

" That 'll teach you, " she snarled, " you peeping pervert, " !

Feeling responsible for her cousin Angie stepped forward, " excuse me ma'am, " she said while pointing at Carter, " what did he do, " ? Angie already had a good idea what Carter did.

The female urchinoid growled, " I had just stepped out of the shower, when I looked up and saw that jerk, " she pointed at Carter, " staring at me through an open window, "

Angie and the female inklings of both teams gave Carter an angry glare,

" Sorry, ma'am ," Angie said, " it won't happen again, " .

The female urchinoid hmphed, then slammed the window shut and closed the blinders, the chirping of bird flying by could be heard as the whole area was silent, Angie and the other inklings stared at Carter,

Who merely shrugged and grinned,

" That sight was well worth the headache, "

As soon as Carter said that one of the females from the rival team pulled out her splattershot and splatted him.

The game continued after that, the only other incident was the same female inkling made her way into Angie's teams' territory just to splat Carter again after he re-spawned. Despite Carter's perverted ways,

Angie's team won the battle, barely, 51.8 to 48.1.

Angie was so caught up in the embarrassing memory she completely missed the announcements of the maps chosen for the ranked battles, figuring her cousin and friends would tell her when they got to inkoplolis tower, Angie and the others stopped short when Callie made a surprise announcement,

" We have a red alert," she said frantically, shaking her arms in the air, " repeat, a red alert,"

Marie turned towards Callie, concern on her face, " What is it, " she asked ?

" We're being invaded, " Callie shouted !

Marie gave Callie a strange look , " seriously ," ? She said as she rolled her eyes, Callie shook her head at Marie,

" It's the truth," she insisted, " according to my sources, a beat-up flying saucer crash landed outside of inkopolis, "

Marie grew skeptical, "A flying saucer Callie, really," she said, " were there aliens inside it, " ?

" My sources say they don't know what fell out of that saucer, once they cleaned the purple ink off of it, it was something they never seen before,"

Callie then gasped and had a fearful look on her face, " what if the alien is here to suck out our brains," ?

Marie gave Callie another look, " In your case, there wouldn't be much to suck out," she muttered, unfortunately, Callie heard her.

As an argument between the squid sisters erupted, Angie, Carter, Melle, and Pelle looked at each other and quietly moved themselves away from the crowd of inklings who gathered to listen to the news ( and the argument) and huddled,

" Purple ink," said Melle, her eyes widening in fear, " a beat-up flying saucer, does that sound familiar to you guys too," ?!

"No way, it can't be them," replied her brother, Pelle, " not after the stomping we gave them after they stole the Great Zap Fish,"

"And yet, you never know when it comes to the octarians," said Carter, " maybe they were trying to steal the Great Zap Fish again," ?

Angie thought about what her cousin said, though he acted like a fool, there were times Carter was the wisest out of all of them, she looked at her friends,

"After we play some Turf Wars, lets head to Octo valley and see Captain Cuddlefish, he might know what's going on and if he doesn't, then he needs to know, right," ?

The others nodded in agreement, Angie returned the nod then she smiled, "first let's stop by Ammo Knights," she said, "I had my eye on that Aerospray rg and I finally have enough money to get it,".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony didn't know how long he was out, when he opened his eyes he was nearly blinded by a bright light, there was an annoying beeping sound and he could hear cars in the distance, his head was pounding, his body felt numb and that beeping noise was getting annoying,

" Where am I", he said as he slowly and painfully sat up, " what happened," ?

As his eyes began to focus, Tony looked around him and realized he was in a hospital room, he was even hooked up to one of those machines that monitored heart beats ( which would explain the beeping sound), but how did he get here ?

Tony closed his eyes and focused his thoughts, slowly the memories of what happened came back to him, sneaking onto the octarian base, hijacking the flying saucer, getting shot down, at that last thought Tony's eyes shot open and widened, he also remembered being surrounded by figures with tentacles.

Oh god, he thought, am I in a octarian medical center ?

Tony had to get out and fast, looking around the room, he noticed something on a nearby chair, his clothes, his socks and shoes, even his under…

Tony's eyes widened again, this time in realization, he lifted the blanket on top of him and looked down, he blushed bright red at the sight, right first get dressed then escape.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In a room in another part of the hospital, an inkling doctor was going over the notes from the tests run on the his mysterious patient, whose bright idea was it to send this kid to a hospital, he thought, they didn't

Have the resources here to do a complete examination of this creature, he should've been sent to a science lab.

The creature in question was found unconscious next to an unknown craft that looked like a run-down flying saucer,

The examination showed that it had a body temperature that was slightly higher than an inkling's, an oral examination showed it had mostly flat teeth with four sharp teeth, two on top and two on the bottom

That were so small they were easy to miss.

The doctor even took a blood sample from the creature and ran the sample through the computer system to find a DNA match, the machine had samples from every known creature living in inkopolis;

Inklings, shrimpoids, urchinoids, jellies, amenoids, horse shoes, even clown fish, but there was no match.

The only race not in the system were octarians, but this creature obviously didn't have purple tentacles, he seemed to have what appeared to be fur growing out of the top of his head, the doctor knew fur when

He saw it, after meeting the famous Judd the cat years ago during his Turf War days, the creature seemed to have fur growing out of other areas as the nurse found out after removing the creature's clothing.

The doctor chuckled at that memory, the nurse blushed so hard her tentacles turned from green to red.

The doctor's thoughts were interrupted when a female inkling nurse came in carrying a folder,

" Here is the x-rays you asked for doctor", said the nurse as she handed him the folder, the doctor nodded as he took the folder and put it on the nearby table, then the doctor smirked,

" Say nurse", he said, the nurse stopped before leaving,

" yes doctor", she replied as she turned back to him, a curious look in her eyes,

" Did you go back for a second look", ? the doctor asked, trying to avoid laughing, the nurse blushed and had a an irritated look on her face and she turned away from him,

"Doctor", she growled, " I may not know what that boy is, but I am a professional",

The nurse stormed out of the room, but not before the doctor heard her mutter, " besides, he looks too young for me anyways",

The doctor waited until the nurse was long gone then he laughed at her response, after calming down, the doctor pulled the x-rays from the folder and his eyes widened in shock, according to these pictures,

The creature has a skeletal system, almost unheard of in today's species, what was this creature ?

As the doctor studied the picture, his mind began to wonder, looking at the x-ray felt so familiar like he seen this before, back when he was a little squid in grade school, he and his classmates took a field trip to

History museum to study fossils.

As soon as those thoughts entered his mind, the doctor came to a realization, quickly putting the x-rays on the table, he ran out of the room, almost knocking over two inkling staff members, one of whom was

Complaining ,

" I'm telling you they were there when I came in this morning," the first inkling said," my favorite hoody and sunglasses are gone,"

" You sure you didn't just forget them at home", the second replied,

The first inkling shook his head, " No, I brought them with me, they're gone,"

Reaching the room were the creature was resting, the doctor threw the door open only to find an empty room, an empty bed and missing clothes.

Impossible, he thought, I thought their race was extinct.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few minutes earlier;

After quickly getting dressed, Tony slipped out of the hospital room and quietly headed down the hall, he didn't know where the exit was so he listened for sounds one would hear outside like car horns and people shouting and headed for that direction, hoping there was a way out.

Tony had to keep a low profile as he went, thankfully there was no one around so he didn't have to worry about being caught, as he rounded a corner Tony stopped short and quickly dove into a nearby room, closing the door behind as an octoling security guard walked, Tony held his breath as he listened at the door, the guard's footsteps growing faint as he walked away, Tony let out his breath and sat on the ground,

Even if he escaped from this place and made it outside, where would he go, no doubt there would be more octarians outside, the moment they saw he was a human they would capture him and most likely kill him, it was hopeless.

Growling in frustration, Tony looked around the room he was in, what he saw caused him to smile, he was in a room where the staff must put their coats, hats and other stuff when they come in to work, quickly looking through the clothing, Tony grabbed a black hoody and a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on, humans and octolings were roughly the same height and build, all Tony had to do was cover his hair and ears and used the sunglasses to cover his eyes, as long as no one looked directly into his mouth, Tony could pass for an octoling and blend into the masses to escape.

After looking at himself in a nearby mirror, Tony slipped out of the room after checking to see if no one was around and headed out what he hoped was an exit door that was nearby, the sudden noise of the nearby busy street was a little startling for the teenage human as he stepped into an alleyway, taking a deep breath and praying his disguise worked, Tony walked out of the alley and into a nearby crowd.

Several things struck Tony senseless, first this city was huge, Tony nearly strained his neck looking into the sky and nearly got run over by a car when he wasn't paying attention, the driver beeped his horn angrily at him before speeding off, second, the place was infested with octolings but they didn't look or act like the octolings Tony knew ( and hated ), these octolings for starters were different colors, Tony saw octolings with yellow, red, blue, green, and orange tentacles, he even saw octolings with black, brown, and grey tentacles, the only color Tony didn't see was the color purple that he was so familiar with, plus from the way these octolings were acting, if it weren't for the tentacles on their heads Tony would question if these guys were really octolings, they even wore their tentacles differently, some of the younger males had their tentacles done up like pony tails, while most of the younger females wore their tentacles long with two longer tentacles framing the sides of their faces, the octolings also had black markings around their eyes like as if they were wearing masks, course Tony never saw an octoling without their military goggles.

But what really surprised Tony was there were other creatures besides octolings, he walked past a group of what looked like jellyfish, except they were on land and walked upright, wore shirts and hats and even had eyes, he turned his head and saw two other beings talking to each other, one, a male, had large spiky hair that looked like a pink afro with yellow tips, the humanoid was short and he didn't seem to have a nose, but what really surprised Tony, he saw an orange and white fish swimming through the guy's hair and the guy didn't seem to notice or care.

The other humanoid was just as strange, a female in a blue and green dress in white shoes, she looked almost human except her hair looked like it was made of black spikes, Tony even saw what looked a human sized shrimp in a business suit talking on a cell phone.

Tony was so shocked by what he saw he didn't watch where he was going and bumped into something soft, he turned and froze, Tony bumped into a buxom female octoling with orange tentacles, she wore a white tank top with black shorts and red sneakers ( AN: imagine orange ink girl from splatoon advertisement only older… and with a large rack), Tony became even more nervous when he realized part of her body he bumped into and prepared to face the female's wrath.

The female octoling silently looked Tony up and down, who began to sweat, and she gave him a smile, a wink and continued on her way, her hips swaying as she walked, Tony was surprised and turn to watch her walk away, his eyes drifted down to stare at her butt as she went and found himself admiring it.

Realizing what he was doing, Tony tore his eyes away from the sight and hurried on his way, he imagined what his grandmother would say about that little stunt, scolding him for acting like a hormonal teenage boy… for his defense, Tony WAS a hormonal teenage boy.

As he went, Tony looked around and saw taxis, buses, even a railway train, but without money, he stuck walking through enemy territory with no way out, what would happen when night time came around, there was no way Tony was going to sleep on the ground especially in a city full of octoling scum.

Tony stopped to gather his thoughts and that's when he heard it, music, with nothing better to do, Tony headed for the source of the sounds, he soon came to an area that was full of teenage octolings, quickly heading into a nearby alley so as not to draw attention to himself, Tony checked the place out.

The area seemed to be a hangout for the teenagers, it had four stores close to each other; Shrimp kicks, Jelly fresh, Cooler heads, and Ammo Knights, across from the stores was a large tower with speakers on either side of the door which would explain the loud music blaring, next to the tower was what appeared to be a studio with a large flat screen hanging above the front window, seeing all this Tony found himself fascinated with these multi-colored octolings, they were definitely not like the ones that took over his home and enslaved his people, these octolings seemed less evil and more… fun, under different conditions, Tony would've loved to go out and socialize, so caught in what he was watching, Tony didn't notice that he wasn't alone,

" Haven't seen your face before, mate," said a voice , " you new here, " ?

Startled, Tony whirled around and came face to face with a male humanoid with black spikes for hair that ended in purple tips, some of the spikes even covered his right eye, he was dressed in a shirt that looked like it was splattered with multi-colored paint, he wore brown pants, blacker shoes, he even wore some bracelets on his wrists.

Tony was immediately on the defensive, getting into fighting position, the spike hair humanoid chuckled,

" Relax mate, " he said, " didn't mean to scare ya,"

Tony, realizing a fight would draw too much attention, settled down, " sorry about that," he said,

" No worries," the spike haired humanoid replied, " name's Spyke, what brings you to Booyah Base, " ?

" My name's Tony," he said, " uh, Booyah Base," seriously ?

" Sure," replied Spyke, " the perfect hang-out for the hippest and freshest, you never heard of it," ?

" Sorry," said Tony, " I'm from out of town, in fact I'm kinda lost, any idea which way to go so I can leave the city," ?

" Leave inkopolis," said Spyke, an incredulous look on his face, Tony blinked, this city's name was Inkopolis ?, weird name for a city, oh well.

Spyke gave Tony a strange look, Tony was felt himself grow nervous until Spyke shrugged,

" Quickest way out would be the sewers," he said, Tony nearly gagged, the SEWERS !

" Are you sure," ? Tony asked, disgusted with the idea,

Spyke merely shrugged again, " quickest way I know of, I see people come and go through there all the time, mostly some old man,in fact there's a sewer gate right over there,"

Spyke pointed across the street to an area next to a snoozing black and white fat cat.

Tony shook his head, should he trust this Spyke guy, seems he didn't have much choice,

" Thanks," he said as he made his way across the street where Spyke pointed, pausing long enough to look at the sleeping cat, who was still snoozing despite the blaring music, moving past the cat Tony looked down and sure enough there was a sewer gate right where Spyke said it was, after looking around to make sure no one was watching him, made easier by the fact a lot of the octolings had left and the few that remained weren't paying attention to him anyways, Tony lifted the sewer lid, seeing a ladder inside, he quickly climbed in and lowered the sewer lid quietly so as not to awaken the sleeping cat.

From his place across the street, Spyke watched Tony climb into the sewer and disappear, hope he finds what he's looking for, thinks Spyke, the sound of footsteps coming towards him makes Spyke turn around to see who it was,

" Hello, angel," he said as a female inkling with green tentacles walks up to him,

" Its Angie," she replied with a laugh, " all this time and you still can't get my name right," ?

For the third time today, Spyke just shrugged, " I call 'em like I see 'em , luv," he replied,

Angie could only shake her head at Spyke's words, " say Spyke," she said,

" Yeah, luv, " Spyke replied,

" Did my order come in yet," ? Angie asked, with a smile, Spyke went into the alley and came back holding a package,

" Got it right here, luv," Spyke said as he handed Angie the package, after receiving it Angie turned to leave but then she thought of something and turned back to Spyke,

" Hey, Spyke," she said,

" Yeah, luv," he replied,

" Did you see anything strange today," ? Angie asked, Spyke gave her a confused look,

" I've been seeing strange things since this morning, luv, heck since the beginning of this week, you're gonna have to be more specific," he replied,

" I mean have you seen any suspicious people going about," Angie said patiently, Spyke thought for a moment,

" Nothing strange to report, luv," he said, " only some bloke who stopped by to ask for directions,".

Angie shrugged, nothing strange about that, " okay then, see you Spyke and thanks for the gear," she said as she headed for the sewer gate.

Spyke waved goodbye as Angie turned into a squid and disappeared down the gate, as he went back into the alley to sit at his favorite corner, Spyke stopped and looked over his shoulder at the gate Angie and the stranger went and couldn't shake the feeling that something big, no huge, was going to happen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As he neared the end of the tunnel, two thoughts were going through Tony's head, the first being for a sewer, this tunnel was pretty clean and the second thought was how glad he was that the sewer was pretty straight forward, he could see light at the end of the tunnel and Tony choose to ignore how corny that thought was.

When he reached the end, Tony found a ladder, after climbing to the sewer gate at the top, he quietly lifted the gate and looked around, the first thing Tony saw was an old shack close by, climbing out of the sewer tunnel, he tip-toed over and looked through one of the windows, from the looks of things the place was empty save for some furniture; a table, a sofa, he could see an open room with a bed, but no occupants.

Satisfied, Tony then looked around himself, the place was beautiful, pristine, it had some trees, Tony saw birds flying and chirping among the branches, green grass covered the ground and some abandoned walls nearby, turning around, he could see inkopolis in the distance, he looked into the sky and saw the sun was beginning to set, Tony didn't know where he was going to sleep, he'd worry about that later and felt relief to be out of enemy territory.

Deciding to explore some more, Tony walked around the shack to get a better view of his surroundings, he saw what looked like a large tea kettle in the distance, he then turned and saw a giant snow globe next to the shack, he stopped and stared at it, his anger began to build, inside the glass globe was a large octopus, it was purple and had some sort of crown on its head, it appeared to be sleeping, seeing the large purple octopus, Tony began to lose it, back in the city, surrounded by multi-colored octolings, Tony didn't feel as hostile or even nevous, but seeing this octopus, the same color of purple as the ones who took over his home and enslaved his people, it was a different story.

As though it could feel his growing rage, the octarian, what else could it be, woke up, its green eyes looking around until they fell on Tony, their gazes locked, the octarian's eyes then widened in realization and fear, what was a human doing here ?

Bellowing in rage, Tony launched himself at the giant snow globe and began beating on the glass with his fists, the octarian inside backed away from the enraged human as far as its glass prison would let it, never taking its eyes off of Tony.

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere this way, Tony stopped beating on the glass and looked around for something to use, noticing a large rock nearby he picked it up, perfect, he'd smash the glass, then he'd smash the octarian inside, lifting the rock over his head, Tony was about to bring it down on the glass globe when he felt something wet hit him in the back of his head, his hood was up so he only felt the impact,

Turning around, Tony saw a female octoling with green tentacles, she had an ink shooter pointing straight at him, dropping the rock Tony cursed to himself, he forgot to check to make sure this place had no guards and in his rage he grew careless, in this situation Tony did the only thing that he could think of, he ran.

Soon after Angie came to inkopolis and met her cousin and the twins, the Great Zap Fish had been stolen, without it the city would evidentially lose power, Angie and her friends decided to investigate and find the thieves. After following a mysterious figure who was at the crime through a sewer that led out of inkopolis, Angie and her friends met an old inkling named Captain Cuddlefish, who was the mysterious figure, after settling a misunderstanding ( at the point of a splattershot), Angie learned two things about Cuddlefish, the first being that the captain was a veteran of the last Great Turf War and thus was Angie and Carter's grand parents' former commanding officer.

When Cuddlefish learned that he was in the presence of two of his top agents' grand-squids, he immediately made the two of them and their friends agents as well; agent 3 Angie, agent 4 Carter, agent 5 Melle, and agent 6 Pelle, the new squid beak squad.

The second thing Angie learned from Cuddlefish was he knew who the thieves that stole the Great Zap Fish were, the octarians, Cuddlefish took it upon himself to stay in Octo-valley and keep an eye on them, he revealed that just before the Great Zap Fish was stolen, there was a lot of activity going on in Octo-valley and Cuddlefish knew the octarians were up to something.

Angie and the other agents' first assignment was to travel into Octo-valley and retrieve the Great Zap Fish, after a series of harrowing adventures, Angie and her team had not only got the zap fish back but they captured the leader of the octarians as well, DJ Octavio.

Yet, despite all the trouble he caused the inklings, Octavio was shown mercy, he was stuffed into a giant snow globe so Cuddlefish could keep an eye on him, Angie always thought that was a mistake and what she saw proved it. After getting her gear from Spyke, Angie immediately headed for Cuddlefish's shack, when she got there Angie heard an angry shout almost like a roar, it drew her attention towards Octavio's snow globe prison.

Angie saw a figure standing in front of the globe, its back was turned towards her, it was wearing a hoody with the hood pulled over its head so whoever it was didn't see her, the figure was beating on the glass globe with its fists, after a while it stopped looked around, picked up a large rock and prepared to smash the globe, the figure must be an octoling trying to free Octavio.

Putting her gear down, Angie quickly pulled out her spattershot and fired at the figure, hitting it in the back of its head causing it to turn and look at her, the figure was a guy wearing sunglasses, probably to hide his eyes, a disguise to sneak past the inklings to rescue his boss, the mysterious male dropped the rock and ran with Angie in hot pursuit.

After running a short distance, the male dove behind a large wall, Angie stopped and crept forward carefully, she didn't know if this octoling was armed or not and she wasn't taking any chances, taking a deep breath, Angie rushed around the wall and . . . found nothing, there was no sign of the male octoling, looking left and right, Angie wondered where her opponent disappeared to, suddenly Angie felt a great weight crash down on top of her.

Damn it, Tony cussed to himself, how could've he screw up this badly, he was ashamed to admit it was because he gave in to his rage at seeing that purple octarian, now he had to deal with a trigger happy female octoling, taking a deep breath to calm himself, Tony listened for the female's footsteps, she used ink against him so she must be a rookie or she didn't know she was dealing with a human, he could use that to his advantage, if he was going to escape he'd have to deal with her, Tony quickly moved to the far end of the large wall he hid behind, taking a chance he climbed on top of it, when no shots were fired it meant the female didn't see him, creeping along the top of the wall Tony waited until the female octoling was right below him then he pounced pinning her to the ground, he grabbed the female's arm that held the shooter and tightened his grip until she dropped the shooter, then Tony picked the female up turning her until her back was to him, he held her close so she couldn't struggle and give him enough time to figure out what to do with her now that her arms pinned, suddenly the female octoling slammed the back of her head into Tony's face, stunned by the pain, Tony let her go.

Angie was grateful agents 1 and 2 gave her and her team tentacle to tentacle combat training, after she reverse head-butted the male octoling he let her go, as soon as he did she turned, grabbed the collar of his hoody and judo threw him over her shoulder to the ground, quickly gathering up her splattershot Angie then began splattering the octoling with ink, stopping only when he was completely covered head to toe in green ink, then the octoling began to move, Angie swore, the clothes he's wearing most be some sort of armor that repels ink, well she'd just take him down the old fashion way, Angie began spraying the surrounding area in ink, as soon as the whole place was covered, Angie turned into a squid, dove into the ink and began to swim around her opponent.

After taking the sunglasses off and wiping the ink off his face, Tony looked around himself searching for his opponent, he noticed the area covered in green ink and shook his head and rolled his eyes, typical octoling tactic, like he didn't see this before, closing his eyes, Tony began focusing on his hearing, he tuned out all other noise, the chirping of the birds, the sound of car horns coming from the city, there was one sound he listened for, there, the sound of something swimming through the ink, coming up from behind him, snapping his eyes open Tony whirled around and plunged his hands into the ink, grabbing onto the first thing he felt Tony pulled his opponent from the ink, but to his surprise what he pulled out wasn't an octopus, it looked like a . . . green squid ?

Shocked, Tony stood there staring at the squid who glared back at him, then the squid turned back into her humanoid form, grabbed Tony's arm and bit him, causing Tony to scream in pain.

To say Angie was shocked was an understatement, when her opponent closed his eyes, she didn't think nothing about of it, then he turns around and grabs her pulling her from the ink, fortunately when he hesitated, she took the chance to change back to humanoid form, then grab his arm and bit as hard as she could, her opponent pulled his arm away, screaming and shaking his arm in pain, Angie then launched a round house kick that should've connected, but her opponent ducked under the kick and sweeping his own leg out knocked Angie off her feet and onto the ground.

While his opponent laid on the ground stunned, Tony quickly got up, grabbed one of her legs and began to spin in place twirling her around going faster and faster until ( before he could get dizzy) he let go, sending the female flying into a wall, where she crashed and fell in a heap, cautiously, Tony moved forward to make sure his opponent was down for the count, suddenly the female pulled out her ink shooter and splatted Tony in his face, while he was busy wiping the ink out of his eyes, the female leapt up and kicked Tony in his stomach knocking him to the ground, the force of the blow caused Tony's hood to come down.

Angie was in a lot of pain, her opponent was tougher then he looked, after she splatted him and then knocked him down Angie approached her opponent carefully, when she got to him she was shocked to see he didn't have any purple tentacles, instead he seem to have fur growing out the top of his head, his ears were round instead of pointed, what was he, ?

While Angie stood there trying to figure this out, her opponent suddenly opened his eyes, leapt onto Angie's leg and bit her, Angie screamed in pain and punched her opponent in the head a couple of times making him let go, Angie backed up a bit, wincing in pain from the bite and limping a bit, glaring at her opponent who had a smug look on his face as he held up his wounded arm, the message was clear, the bite to her leg was payback.

From his snow globe prison, DJ Octavio watched the fight with amusement, two warriors from two species he thoroughly disliked were beating the ink out of each other and he had a front row seat, if only he had some popcorn, every hit the two teenagers landed a hit on each other, it made him smile and now it looked like they were gearing up for a final show down, awesome, some movement from the sewer gate caught Octavio's attention and he turned to see they had company, Damn, just when the fight was getting good.

Exhausted, in pain, the two warriors circled each other, neither one was backing down and both were determined to end this fight, suddenly a voice shouted out catching both opponents by surprise,

" Stop right there,"

Both Angie and Tony turned to see four figures standing by the sewer gate, three teenagers and one elderly man, Tony groaned in frustration, one of these strange odd colored octolings was bad enough, now he had to deal with four more, not liking the odds, Tony had no choice but to put his hands up and surrender, movement on his left was the only warning he got before Angie's fist connected with Tony's jaw and the poor teenager went down in a heap, wanting to make sure her opponent was down this time, Angie lifted her leg to give him another kick, only to be tackled by her cousin, Carter,

" Angie, enough," he shouted, " he's down," !

Author's note; hi, guys, once again I want to say sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I use old school method when writing, meaning I write my stories on paper first then re –write them on my file, adding and deleting things as I go, I hope you like the results and I'll try to upload more chapters sooner, also a special shout out to KitKattAtack, Sturmtrupper, and Etriuswimbleton thanks for your help and advice guys I really appreciate it, thanks, until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Splatoon: Fight for Freedom

Adventure/Romance

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns splatoon , some people have all the luck .

Chapter 3.

Meet the squid beak squad.

As Tony began to wake , he felt frustrated , this was twice he woke up after being knocked out and it was only the beginning of the week , this was getting old . When he tried to stand , Tony couldn't move hislegs . . . . or his arms for that matter , looking down at himself Tony growled , his arms and legs were tied .

" Finally awake I see ," said a female voice , Tony looked up and saw five octolings ; two young females , the green one he fought and one with blue tentacles , two young males ; a slightly older one with red tentacles and one who looked like the female with blue tentacles only his were pink , and finally an elderly looking octoling with a gray beard , a walking cane and a captain's hat and uniform , and they were all glaring at Tony .

Tony glared right back , no way was he going to show his fear to these octo - jerks no matter what they did to him . The green female stepped forward , wincing and limping a bit thanks to the bite Tony gaveher , she leveled a cold glare at him ,

" Nice try , " she sneered , " but it looks like you failed to free your boss , octoling , "

Tony raised his eyebrows at that , they thought he was an octoling ? Seriously, he didn't even have tentacles , the blue tentacled female spoke up ,

" Angie you sure he's an octoling , I mean he doesn't even have tentacles ",

The green female turned to the blue one and snarled , " don't say my name in front of him and second , of course he has to be one , what else could he be ? ,"

The green female stomped over to Tony , grabbed his hair and started pulling at it , " I bet this is some sort of disguise , " she said as she pulled harder , Tony yelped in pain then yanked his head back pulling hishair from the female's grasp , Tony then growled at the female who wisely stepped back ,

" Okay , maybe it's not a disguise ", she said .

" Agent 3 , " the elderly octoling ( ? ) said , " until we know what he is and what we are dealing with , its best not to antagonize him ,"

" No worries , Captain ," the green female replied as she aimed a smug look at Tony , " he's not as tough as he looks , if anything I went easy on him , "

okay that was it , Tony fumed , first that crazy green female attacks him , then they tie him up , the green female pulls his hair and now they're insulting him , yeah that was it ,

" Hey , " he shouted , " if you wanna go another round , just untie me sister ! ,"

The five octolings (?) stepped back in shock , their eyes so wide it looked like they would've fallen out of their sockets , the blue tentacled female stepped forward cautiously ,

" Y , you can talk , " ? She asked ,

Tony rolled his eyes , " as they say where I'm from , Duh ,"

The elderly male octoling ( ? ) stepped forward , " now we're getting somewhere , " he said , " my name is Captain Cuddle fish , commander of the squid beak squad , these youngsters right here are ,Agent 3 ; Angie ,"

The green female stepped forward , glaring at Tony , her arms folded over her chest .

" Agent 4 ; Carter , " the male with red tentacles stepped forward and nodded , Tony noticed he had tan skin .

" Agent 5 ; Melle ," the young female with peach colored skin and blue tentacles stepped forward , shyly waving her hand at Tony and smiling , too bad his hands were occupied at the moment or he would havewaved back .

" And finally , Agent 6 ; Pelle , her twin brother , " a young male stepped forward and gave Tony a thumbs - up , who smiled back , the male who looked like the blue female , same skin tone but his tentacles werepink Instead of blue . The elderly male octoling ( ? ) stepped closer to Tony , even though they were all outside , he could hear the old one's voice clearly ,

" Who are you , what are you and more importantly , why are you here ? ,"

The green female , Angie scoffed , " why is he here ? ," She snarled , " Captain , its obvious why he's here , he's here to free his boss , Octavio ,"

Tony felt his temper flare , " Octavio ," ? He growled , " you mean the octarian ? , he's not my boss , idiot ! , "

Angie stormed over to Tony and lowered herself till she was literally nose to nose with him , " then why were you trying to bust him out , huh ? ,"

" I wasn't trying to bust him out , " Tony snarled , " I was trying to bust him up ,"

The red octoling ( ? ) , Carter walked up to Angie and gently pushed her away , she gave Tony one last glare before she went back to the others . Carter then turned to Tony and sighed ,

" Look dude , we're not going to hurt you , " he said , Angie scoffed at that ,

" Speak for yourself , " she muttered , Carter turned and gave Angie a stern look , he was trying to be diplomatic and her attitude wasn't helping , with another sigh Carter continued ,

" We 're just trying to find out what business you got here and wether or not are you working for the octarians , "

Tony thought about what Carter said and considered his options , he could lie about why he was there but something told him it would be better if he came clean ,

" I didn't mean to come here , I was trying to find help for my people , " Tony said , Carter nodded his head , urging Tony to continue ,

" My name is Tony , " he said after sighing , " Tony Anderson , I 'm a human ,"

The five octolings ( ? ) gave him a blank look , " A what , " asked Pelle , a confused look on is face .

" A human , " replied Tony , " you know , homo sapien , a primate , " again , blank stares , Tony moaned in frustration , " my species has been around since before the Great Flood , we used to rule the planet , " .at those words , the five octolings ' ( ? ) eyes widened in both shock and realization , the Angie ' s eyes narrowed in suspicion , " yeah right ," she snarled , " pull the other nine tentacles , you liar ,"

Tony gave her an indignant look , " I'm telling the truth , " he said .

" Then how did your species remained hidden for the last 14,000 years , huh ? ," Angie asked as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at Tony .

Tony glared right back , this girl had trust issues , not that he blamed her , he basically said he was a member of a race nobody heard about or encountered , under the circumstances he'd be suspicious too .

Tony closed his eyes and sighed , " did any member of your race bothered to check across the sea for other continents ? , " he asked ,

Angie and the other octolings ( ? ) were silent , truth be told , the inkling race had explored only this land and the islands close to it , because of inkling kinds' fear and weakness to salt water very few ventured farfrom land unless by plane or boat and even then never across the big blue , taking note of their expressions Tony got his answer , with a sigh he began his story ,

" The continent where I 'm from is mostly above sea level , so when the great flood hit , only the coastlines suffered the worst of it , many homes , towns , and cities along the coast were washed out to sea , the surviving humans moved further inland , but the floods also brought changes to the ocean currents and an unforeseen problem for the humans , brutal changes in the weather ," .

" Brutal changes ? ," asked the blue female , Melle , " how so ? ",

Tony shifted a little , his arms and legs were getting cramped from being tied up , " my grandparents told me about it , they called the changes the Great Catastrophe , a series of devastating storms ranging fromhurricanes to blizzards with tons of snow and ice , droughts that left the land scarred and barren , the Great Catastrophe nearly finished what the great floods started , the end of humanity , but my people aresurvivors , the remaining humans came together to form a colony made up of two groups ; the settlers and the time sleepers ," .

" Settlers ? ," asked Melle , curiously ,

" Time sleepers ? ," asked Angie , raising her eyebrows questioningly .

Tony blinked and sighed , he forgot these octolings ( ? ) didn't know anything about his people ,

" Before the Great Flood happened , human scientists saw signs of rapidly rising sea levels so they tried to warn the human world leaders of the danger , but sadly , according to my grandmother , majority of the leaders wouldn't listen , after trying several more times to warn them , the scientists came up with their own solution ; gathering up their families and friends who would listen , the scientists built communities onmountains and other high ground so when the floods had struck , they where spared , their descendants are called settlers , my grandfather was one and he taught me all about my races' history , " .

Tony paused to let his tale sink in , that and to move his arms and legs a bit , these ropes were starting to cut off circulation ,

" what the scientists didn't know was some of the human world leaders did listen and launched an investigation of their own , when they learned the scientists were telling and the ocean levels were rising superfast they also realized it was too late to stop it , so they came up with their own solution ; gathering together the most able-bodied soldiers , single men and women who were skilled , tough , and smart , and freeze them solid in cryo-chambers until the flood waters lowered back to safe levels , their mission ; to re-populate and bring the human race back from extinction , the soldiers were nicknamed time sleepers ,

my grandmother was one , she and my grand dad met when a bunch of settlers found an abandoned military base with her and her squad still frozen inside , got my military training from her ", as Tony finished his peoples' back story , the five octolings ( ? ) became silent , lost in their own thoughts ; Angie was still uncertain about their prisoner , he could have lied about why he came to inkopolis , it was obvious he was on that octarian saucer that crashed , but what was his races' true intentions , not one to take a chance she vowed to keep a close eye on their prisoner until she learned if he was a threat or not . . . The bite wound on her leg proved to her he wasn't harmless , he better had his shots . Melle began to grow excited , she'd never admit out loud but she loved learning about the past , anything to do with science always fascinated her , but ancient history was her favorite subject and now they were in the presence of a member of a race that were living fossils , Melle couldn't wait learn everything there was to Tony and the rest of his species . . . Plus Tony was totally hot .

Pelle unknowingly rub his stomach , he was getting hungry , skipping lunch can do that , he began to drool as visions of crab cake sandwiches with tartar sauce danced through his head ,

' GRROOOOAARR ' Pelle blushed , his stomach growled so loudly everybody , Tony included , heard it and was staring at him , " I skipped lunch , okay ! ," he shouted with irritation .

Carter , for his part , made a decision , walking over to Tony he began to untie his ropes , when the others saw what he was doing , Angie began to protest ,

" Carter ! ," she shouted as she stomped towards him , " what are you doing ?! , "

The red octoling ( ? ) stopped long enough to give her another stern look , then continued to untie the prisoner , " like I said earlier , we are not trying to hurt him ,"

when Carter finished untying the ropes Tony quickly stood and stretched a little , even jumped in place for a bit , the four other octolings held their breath , Angie tensed up in case round two was declared .

They all waited for Tony to make the next move , what he did next surprised them all ( except Carter ) , leaning against the wall behind him , Tony folded his arms over his chest , looked up at the sky and sighed ,looking back towards the group in front of him Tony gave a nod , " thanks for undoing those ropes , they were really starting to chafe ,"

" No problem , dude ", Carter replied as he smiled , Tony nodded and smiled back ,

" But like I keep saying , we're not going to hurt you , you can trust us , so please don't lie to us , okay ," Carter said ,

Tony shook his head , " I wasn't lying , I snuck onto an octarian and stole one of their messed - up flying saucers since we didn't have any aircraft of our own thanks to the octo-jerks , "

" Seriously ? ," Carter asked , his eyes wide in shock , the others had similar looks on their faces , Melle looked at Tony stars twinkling in her eyes , Carter gave a whistle out of respect , this guy went into an octarian base all by himself ? , seriously ?

" We were hoping there were other human colonies in the world , someone who could help us since those of us who can fight are out numbered , problem is I got shot down and must have crashed close to your city , cause the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed ," Tony replied , as he looked at each member of the group .

" And you 've wondering around inkolopolis all this time ? ," Carter asked ,

Again , Tony nodded , " ever since I escaped from that hospital I wore a disguise to blend in and go unnoticed ," Tony then put on his shades and pulled up the hood of his shirt and Angie and the others saw what

he meant ; with his eyes , ears , and hair covered , Tony looked any other inkling on the street , they probably walked right by him and didn't suspect a thing , this only made Angie more suspicious of Tony , he wasan unknown variable and could easily be making this story up , for all she knew his race could be allies of the octarians .

Tony gave the group a strange look , " you know , you guys aren't like the octolings I'm use to , " he said ( and HATE ) he thought ,

Pelle shook his head and smiled , " that's cause we not octolings , dude ,"

Tony gave the pink . . . Octoling (?) a confused look , " you guys aren't ? ,"

" Nope ," Pelle replied , " we're called inklings , we're squids , not octopi , "

Tony remembered his fight with Angie , how she turned into a green squid to sneak up behind him , " so , you guys are squids ? ," he asked ,

" Yep ," Pelle replied as he turned into a pink squid , " I'm a squid now ," he shifted back to humanoid form , " I'm a kid now ," then he began shifting back and forth between his forms shouting ,

" I'm a squid now , I'm a kid now , I'm a squid , I'm a kid , I'm a squid , I'm a kid , " he did this for five minutes , to the point his sister and friends looked ready to kill him , when Pelle finally stopped Tony gave him an irritated look , " that was possibly most annoying thing I ever heard ," he said , " it made me want to bash my head against a wall ,"

Pelle fell over in shock , " but it was suppose to be a funny gag , " he whined , Tony shook his head ,

" that was anything but funny , I think you need better material ," Pelle hung his head , nobody appreciates good humor anymore , while the rest of the group tried to avoid laughing at this conversation ,

Pelle then chuckled , at least Tony was honest , the others would've stared at Pelle like he grew an extra pair of tentacles , this human was alright .

Captain Cuddlefish stepped forward and cleared his throat , " so what are your plans , lad ? ," he asked Tony , the human looked off into the distance , after awhile he turned back to the elderly inkling ,

" I'm going to continue my mission , I'm going to search for other human colonies and ask for help to free mine from the octarians , " Tony then bowed his head , " sorry about misunderstanding and all ,"

then he turned and glared at Angie , who glared back , Tony held up his arm , the one with the bite mark , " not sorry about the bite I gave you , " Angie hissed at the tone of his voice , those teeth of his were deceptively sharper then they looked , it was like being bitten by a pair of scissors , " likewise , you jerk ," she growled , the two teens , inkling and human , began to glare at each other so fiercely lightning seem to flash between them , Cuddlefish cleared his throat again , causing the Two teens to look at him , preventing another brawl from breaking out , " no need for that youngster ," he said as he placed a hand on the young human's shoulder , " we'll lend you a hand ,"

" WHAT ! ," both Tony and Angie shouted , turning to look at the old inkling , shock written on their faces , shock soon gave way to relief for Tony as the odds of finding another human colony were not in his favor , now there was hope , " thank you , sir ," he said with a smile on his face .

Angie , however , was skeptical , " are you sure , Captain ? ," she said as she gestured to Tony who soon had an irritated look on his face , " we know nothing about him or his race , can we really trust him ? ,"

Cuddlefish gave Angie a stern look , " we 're the squidbeak squad , youngster , we help those in need and right now ," he pointed towards Tony with his cane , " this lad and his whole race needs our help ,"

Angie was about to say something else but a hand on her shoulder stopped her , she turned to see her cousin Carter's face , " Angie , the captain's right ," he said , " this guy needs our help ,"

" Yeah ! ," the twins shouted in agreement , pumping their fists in the air , Angie sighed in defeat , she knew when she was out-voted , she once again resolved to keep an eye on the human .

Tony , though glad to have help for his people , realized a new problem , " but how are you going to get to my homeland ? ," he asked , " even I can't remember which direction to go ,"

Angie and the other teens looked at Tony in shock but he quickly explained himself , " when I snuck onto that octarian base , it was at night , when I escaped with that saucer I was flying blind until I got the monitors to work ," Angie face-palmed , that bit of information is so helpful , " how can someone not remember which direction their homeland is ? ," she snarled ,

" Well excuse me for getting all turned around while I was trying to survive ! ," Tony snarled right back , what was this female inkling's problem ? She'd be totally hot if it wasn't for her attitude .

" No worries youngster , " Cuddlefish gave a reassuring wave as he spoke up , " those saucers have homing beacons built into them in case the pilots get lost , all we have to do is see if it still works and if its busted , fix it up , it will lead us right to that base ," All the teens ( Tony included ) gave Cuddlefish an incredulous look , " can you do that captain ? ," Melle asked impressed , Cuddlefish scratched the back of his head , then gave a sheepish look , " well , with my grand-squids help , especially Agent 2 , I can , it shouldn't take too long ," the teens nodded at that .

Cuddlefish then turned back to Tony , " in the meantime , you youngsters need to find our friend here a place to stay ,"

" Why can't he stay here captain ? ," Angie asked , still a little suspicious of the human , Cuddlefish shook his head , " can't have our young friend here trying to splat Octavio again , can we ? ,"

" Why not ? ," the inkling teens all muttered , that octarian was more trouble then he was worth .

" Okay captain , we'll find him a home for a bit ," Angie replied , Cuddlefish smiled and nodded in approval , then Angie turned to Tony , " but one thing's bothering me ,"

" Only one ? ," Tony said as he smirked , Angie narrowed her eyes but continued , " what do the octarians want with your people anyways ? ,"

Tony 's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl and he clenched his fists , " to build weapons for them , "

" What ! , " all the inklings shouted , their eyes wide .

" My race is , technology wise , advanced , we even have our own renewable power source , given enough time we can build anything ," Tony said , anger seeping into his voice , " the octos want us to build and or upgrade machines they call Great Octo-weapons for them ,"

" Are you serious ? ," Carter asked , his eyes wide in fear , Tony noticed the same look on the other inklings' faces and came to a realization , " you guys faced those things before , didn't you ? ,"

Cuddlefish stepped forward , " It's true youngster , years ago we inklings got into a war with the octarians for land to live on , we called it The Great Turf War and those Octo-weapons are war machines from that war , " Cuddlefish then turned away and hung his head , " lost a lot of friends and some family because of that war ,"

Carter then spoke up , when me , my cousin Angie and the twins were recruited into the squidbeak squad by Cuddlefish , our first assignment was to retrieve the Great Zapfish and all the other zapfish ,"

" The what ? ," Tony asked confusion all over his face ,

" The Great Zapfish , " Melle explained , " it as well as all the smaller zapfish are our source of power for all of inkopolis ," Tony nodded in understanding then turned to Carter and waited for him to continue ,

" It was our first assignment and almost our last thanks to those Octo-weapons ," Carter said , he and the other teen inklings shuddered at those bad memories , Pelle started to rub his stomach again ,

remembering those near death experiences was making him hungrier , suddenly, Pelle remembered something else , fishing around in his back pocket he pulled out a candy bar , he forgotten he had this , as Pelle unwrapped the candy Melle looked over and saw what her brother held , " Pelle ! , " she shrieked , enraged , " that's my last chocolate bar , where did you find that ? ,"

Pelle shrugged , " in your clothes drawer , " he replied causally .

Melle's left eye twitched , " you went through my dresser drawers and stole my last candy bar ? , " she said , her voice eerily calm , Melle then held out her hand , " give it back ! ,"

Pelle looked at his sister ,then at the chocolate in his hand , then back to his sister , then he stuffed the whole bar into his mouth , chewed , and swallowed it ,

" You can have it back in a bit , but I don't think you'll want it afterwards , " he said with a smug look on his face , that quickly changed to fear when he saw the look she gave him ,

" You're dead , " Melle said as she stalked towards Pelle who , in this situation did the smart thing , he ran , Melle gave a war cry as she charged after him .

" C ' mon sis ," Pelle begged as Melle closed in , " is one little candy bar worth your brother's life ? ,"

" YES ! ," Melle screamed as she gave Pelle a flying tackle , the two of them going down in a tangle of limbs , Tony watched as Melle pinned her brother down and then started to strangle him , while Pelle began flailing about trying to get her off , Tony then pointed to the twin inklings and turned his head to Carter , " do they do this often ? ," he asked .

Carter shook his head in exasperation , " unfortunately , " he replied , then he and Angie went to pry the twins apart before Melle killed her brother , who was starting to turn blue in the face .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few minutes later ( after stopping Pelle's murder ) the group was making their way back through the sewer towards inkopolis , it was getting late and Cuddlefish suggested they head home and turn in for

the evening , the walk back was almost silent as the only noise was the sound of their footsteps echoing in the darkness . Right now , Tony was totally hating the sewer , the first time through here he saw

light at the end of the tunnel and thus could see where he was going , but with the sun setting in octo-valley ( the name confused him until the inklings pointed out the octopus shaped rock formation over the valley ) the sewer was near pitch black , he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face , so he stuck both of his hands out in front of him to guide himself , thankfully the sewer tunnel was a straight line .

As he went , Tony suddenly tripped over . . . Something and he fell forward with a yelp , he crashed into someone , one of the girls as whoever it was screamed in a female voice , the two of them fell in a tangle of limbs , as Tony tried to push himself back-up , one of his hands landed on something soft and firm , curious he gave a little squeeze , the girl screamed , then her voice , Angie's voice echoed in the darkness ,

" YOU PERVERT ! , " she roared , the sound of someone getting slapped followed soon after .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

As the group emerged from the sewer , Tony blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights after being in the dark for so long , he'd complain if he wasn't nursing a stinging with a hand print on it .

Tony shot a glare at Angie , who glared right back , her face red in both anger and embarrassment , " what did you think you were doing down there grabbing my butt like that ? ," she demanded as she tapped her foot .

Tony blushed at his mistake , " sorry , I couldn't see where I was going and I tripped , " he grumbled , Angie scoffed , she wasn't buying it ,

" You expect me to believe that , we inklings can see in the dark , " she snarled . ( AN : don't know if inklings really can see in the dark ) .

Tony gave her an indignant look and snorted , " well excuse me , " he replied , " in case you forgotten , I'm not an inkling , we humans can't see in the dark that well unless we have some sort of equipment , like a flash light or nightvision goggles or something , its pitch black down there ! ,"

Angie , in the heat of the moment , forgot Tony was from a different species , the other marine lifeforms of inkopolis could see in the dark as well , so she could see Tony 's point , not that she 'd ever tell him that ,

" Psycho squid , " Tony muttered to himself , problem was Angie heard him , she turned towards Tony , mouth hanging open in shock , eyes blazing ,

" What did you call me ! , " she growled as she started towards Tony , who got into a fighting stance , Angie stopped when Carter stepped in and put his hand on her shoulder ,

" Angie , let it go , " Carter said in a calm voice , " it was an accident ," then he turned to Tony , " dude , seriously it's getting too late for a fist fight ,"

Tony nodded is head in understanding , Angie growled and turned her back to the group , mostly to hide the blush on her face from the memory of what happened in the sewer , maybe Carter was right , it was an accident and maybe she did overreact . Melle was a little upset herself , why couldn't had been her that Tony fell on when he tripped ? The image of Tony 's hard body on hers , groping her behind , Melle fought desperately to keep her face from turning red .

After an awkward silence , Tony cleared his throat and spoke up , " so , who am I going to stay with ? , "

" Can't you afford your own place ? , " Angie asked , still a little irritated , Tony shook his head no , " I thought you guys were the enemy , remember , wasn't planning on sticking around ," he replied .

" You can stay with me , " Carter said , the others looked at him , " you sure ? ," Pelle asked , Carter nodded , his place had plenty of room , Tony couldn't stay with Angie , one wrong move or word and they'd try to kill each other . . . again , the twins had no room at their place unless Tony was willing to share a bed with one of them , Melle had the same thought and turned red in the face at the idea of sharing a bed with Tony , unknown to the others she even drooled a little , Pelle saw the expression on his sister's face but decided against teasing her about it , didn't want to risk his life a second time .

Tony gave Carter a smile , " thanks , wasn't looking forward to sleeping on a park bench ," he said , felling relieved .

" No problem , " Carter replied , with that , the five teens began making their way across Booyah Base , Tony looked around himself , now that he wasn't fearing for his life he took in the sights , the place was

mostly empty save for a few young inklings going into a tower across the street , as they walked by the tower Tony looked up and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks and gasp ,

" What the hell is that ," !? he shouted pointing up, the others looked at what he was pointing at , " oh that ," Pelle replied , on the top of the tower was a giant creature that looked like a cross between a catfish and an eel , it had long yellow curly whiskers , the top half of its body was black , its under belly was tan and it had orange lips , it was wrapped around the top of the tower and its whiskers were glowing ,

" That's the Great Zapfish ," Pelle continued , " it's what we fought the octarians for ," Tony 's eyes widened as he stared at the giant fish , he looked at the sewer gate , then back to the Zap fish , how in the world did the octos manage to steal that fish without anyone seeing them and how did the squidbeak squad get it through the sewer ?

After leaving Booyah Base , the group bid each other good night and went their separate ways ( though Angie limped a little thanks to the bite on her leg , silently cursing Tony ) , as he and Carter walked down the street , Tony looked around himself , the light coming from the buildings and street lights was so bright it was almost like day , yet as he looked up into the sky Tony could barely see the stars , the colony he lived in was more like a town than a city and yet he was starting to like inkopolis , this place was fascinating .

The two teens stopped in front of a large white building with palm trees in large pots in the front of it , a sign over the door , lit up in bright neon lights read , HOTEL DELFINO , it gave off a tropical vibe , so much so that Tony had a vision of a tropical resort with sunny skies , beautiful beaches , calm seas , and large weird looking creatures with huge feet , big noses , large bellies , wearing grass skirts and had palm tree leaves growing from the top of their heads . Tony shook the vision out of his head when Carter spoke to him , " HOTEL DELFINO , " he said , " not the most luxurious place around , but for now its home ,"

" For now ? ," Tony asked as he followed Carter inside , the red inkling turned and smiled at the human , " sure ," he replied , " see , when we inklings reach the age of 14 , the age where we finally have enough

control over our bodies to permanently change into humanoid form , as a rite of passage we travel here to inkopolis , so we can compete in Turf Wars , the best sport in the world where the goal is to use your

ink to claim more Turf before the opposing team does ,"

Tony cringed , " you guys have Turf Wars here ? ," Carter raised his eyebrows at the tone of Tony 's voice and made a note to ask him about it later ,

" yeah ," he continued , " when an inkling arrives in inkopolis , they 're given a kit with a splattershot ; an ink gun , and some money to rent a hotel room at any place they can afford , "

" But what if you run out of money ? ," Tony asked , " aren't you guys worried about being put out on the street ?,"

Carter merely shook his head , " as long as you compete , you'll always receive money even if you lose a game , not as much if you win though , but at least you still get a roof over your head and money to get food ,"

Tony blinked at that , impressed , with a system like that there was probably very few homeless people in inkopolis . The two teens walked through the lobby , it was large and spacious with some easy chairs ,

a few tables with various magazines and brochures , a few pots with tropical plants growing from them and a large flat screen T.V. with a sofa in front of it , two inklings ; a boy with blue tentacles , a white shirt , black shorts and red sneakers and a girl with orange tentacles , tan skin , a yellow shirt , also a black shorts and sneakers , were watching a news program being hosted by two older female inklings , one had black tentacles and was wearing pink and black clothing , the other had white tentacles and was in a green and black dress , tuning out the T.V. Tony and Carter made their way to the front desk where an older female inkling with yellow tentacles and glasses sat , when they reached the desk Carter leaned on the counter and gave the female a smile while she immediately began to lose patience ,

" Hello pearl ," Carter said with a flirtatious smile , " you're looking lovely today , is that a new perfume ? ,"

" What do you want Carter ?," Pearl replied in a bored tone , she wasn't a stranger to Carter's flirting , it was one of the reasons why she had a can of mace under the desk counter , undaunted , Carter placed his

hand on pearl's hand , " for me , nothing beautiful , except maybe a date ," he said, his smile widening , Pearl gave Carter a blank look then placed her other hand on Carter's and gave it a hard pinch , hissing in pain , Carter pulled his hand away and shook it , " again , what do you want Carter ? ," Pearl said , her patience was wearing thin , realizing this Carter held his hands up in surrender ,

" Honest , nothing ," he replied , then he gestured to Tony , " but my friend here needs a place to stay for a bit , mind if he crashes at my apartment ? ,"

" Sure , no problem ," Pearl said without a second thought , Carter nearly fell over in shock , " really ? ," he asked , Pearl gave Tony an appraising look , then she turned back to Carter ,

" Yeah , he can stay ," she replied , " he looks like the type who doesn't cause trouble , " Pearl then gave Carter a scathing look , " how 'd you get someone like him for a friend is beyond me ," .

Ignoring the comment , Carter thanked Pearl , who merely grunted then opened a book and started reading , as Carter walked by Tony he turned to follow but as he walked past the flat screen , Tony stopped to watch as the two female inklings were wrapping up their broadcast ,

" And that's all for the show today guys ," said the female inkling with black tentacles , with a nod the female inkling with white tentacles continued ,

" And remember ," the two females then struck a pose , " stay fresh ! ," they said at the same time , then the black tentacled female got a serious look on here face ,

" And don't forget to watch out for aliens ," she said , the white tentacled female then shot her partner an irritated look , " CALLIE ! ," she shouted , " we talked about this ,"

" Tough splat ! ," the black tentacle female , Callie responded , " our viewers need to know what's out there , Marie , especially since the alien escaped from the inkopolis state hospital ," .

The two females then got into a heated argument about using the airwaves more responsibly , aliens , Tony thought with a amused smirk , seriously , then he realized that the female inkling , Callie , was talking about him , suddenly nervous , Tony began backing away , fortunately , the two inklings on the sofa didn't notice , unfortunately , Tony wasn't watching where he was going ,

" Hey , careful there ," a voice with an Italian accent sounded out , startled , Tony turned and saw a pair of male inklings dressed like plumbers ; one had a red cap , a red shirt , blue overalls and brown shoes ,

the other inkling , who was a few inches taller , wore the same clothes except his shirt and cap were green instead , both were carrying plungers .

" Sorry about that , " Tony replied , " I need to watch where I 'm going ,"

" Its -a okay ," said the inkling in red , a smile on his face ,

" O-yeah , " the inkling in green nodded in agreement , both inklings walked past Tony heading for the front desk , when they got there the two inklings began shouting at Pearl , something about getting paid extra for having to deal with giant flies , monster crabs and large snapping turtles while cleaning the hotel pipes , as the argument grew louder , Tony hurried after Carter , who was waiting by an elevator , when the elevator door opened , Tony almost knocked Carter down as he hurried inside , Carter chuckled as he climbed in after Tony , " chill dude , " he said , giving Tony a reassuring smile , " when you live here long enough , you get use to this sort of thing ," Tony gave Carter a ' are you serious ? ' look , seeing the look , Carter laughed even harder as he pressed a button .

When the elevator stopped , Carter stepped off and headed to a room down the hall , Tony followed glancing out a nearby window , it look like they where on the sixth floor ,

" Welcome to my humble abode ," Carter said as he and Tony entered the apartment ; the place was really spacious , the living room had a large sofa , a coffee table in front of the sofa , a flat screen T.V. Hanging

from a nearby wall , the remote was on the table , Tony saw a kitchen to the left , a bathroom in the back and a bedroom next to it , there was large window to the right of the living room ,

" Well , what do you think ? ," Carter asked as he went into the kitchen , " it's not much but it has an awesome view of the Mahi-Mahi swimming pool ," Carter chuckled , " especially during spring break and

summer time , shame its sometimes used for Turf battles , no inkling babes in swim suits to admire then ," Tony shook his head and smiled , figures he 'd be staying with a girl crazy inkling .

Carter came out of the kitchen carrying a plate with two sandwiches , " here you are , dude ," he handed one sandwich to Tony , " hope you like peanut butter ,"

Tony 's stomach growled , it had been a long time since he last ate , gladly taking the sandwich , Tony began to demolish it , heading into the back room Carter came out carrying some blankets and some pajamas ,

" Here you go ," Carter handed Tony the p.j.s , " figured you were my size , you can change in the bathroom ," Carter gestured , after finishing the sandwich Tony headed in the room to change , when he came

out Carter had already set up the blankets on the sofa , " thanks ," Tony said as he climbed onto the sofa , it had been a long day , Carter nodded and yawned , " time to turn in ," he said as he headed in the back ,

he stopped and turned back to Tony , " good night ," he said before disappearing into the back room , Tony soon drifted off to sleep , wondering what tomorrow would bring .

. . . . . . . . . . .

As most of the city settled down for a good nights sleep , one individual was wide awake .

The sound of a light being turned off made Octavio open his eyes , from his snow globe prison he watched as the lights in Cudlefish 's shack were turned off one by one , after the last light was turned off he waited a bit until the sounds of snoring could be heard coming from the shack , Octavio narrowed his eyes , time to make a call .

Heading over to a small treasure chest with a bubble maker attached , Octavio paused to listen to the old inkling snoring away , he looked at the treasure chest in mild disgust , he was a proud octoling not some goldfish , just one more insult that old splat Cuddlefish will pay for , Octavio had to keep from growling in rage , after calming down he opened the lid of the chest , inside was a specially designed two-way radio complete with vid-screen so the callers could see each other . Octavio chuckled as he remembered installing the radio after his defeat , Cuddlefish never stopped to check Octavio for such a device , the old inkling was too trusting for his own good , Octavio was in a perfect position to spy on the octarians hated rivals .

Turning the volume down so it wouldn't make a lot of noise , Octavio switched the radio on , after awhile the screen turned on to reveal a female octoling wearing goggles , when she saw Octavio 's face she saluted , " Lord Octavio , sir ,"

" At ease , hipster ," Octavio said , the octoling nodded and relaxed , " I need you to patch me through to Delta base ,"

" By your command , sir , " the octoling replied , as the screen went blank , Octavio waited patiently , Delta base was located in the humans' homeland , only the toughest octarians were stationed there so the apes could be monitored and kept under control , right now Octavio needed to have words with the base 's commander .

A few minutes later , another female octoling 's face appeared , she had a black mole on her left cheek and her tentacle were longer then the average female octoling 's , they reached all the way to her shoulders and she wasn't wearing goggles , like all octolings her eyes were green and her pupils were purple like her tentacles , when she saw Octavio her eyes widened in surprise ,

" Father ? ," she asked in confusion , Octavio narrowed his eyes in irritation ,

" Octrina , " he spoke in a commanding tone , " I maybe your father , but I 'm still your commanding officer , you will address me by rank ,"

" Sorry my lord ," Octrina replied sheepishly , she was so surprised to see him she forgot herself , Octrina lowered her head in shame .

Glad that was settled , Octavio got down to business , " Octrina ," he said , the female 's head snapped up and she saluted , " how are the plans going ? ,"

Octrina smiled , " better than we hoped , sir , with things going the way they are , we 'll be done ahead of schedule , "

Octavio growled , " hate to splat your parade , hipster , but we got a problem ,"

" sir ? ," Octrina replied confused ,

" A human got out , " Octavio snarled , Octrina 's eyes widened again in shock ,

" Are you sure , sir ? ," she asked , Octavio 's eyes filled with rage ,

" The ape was here earlier today ," he almost shouted , then Octavio settled down , he looked towards Cuddlefish ' s shack and was relieved when he could still hear snoring , that old splat could sleep through another Great Turf War , Octavio looked back to the vid-screen , " he tried to smash through the globe to get to me ," Octavio gently beat one of his tentacles against the glass , " first time I was glad to be stuck in this thing , otherwise you 'd be an orphan ," .

On the vid-screen , Octrina growled , how dare that lowly primate try to hurt her father , " sorry sir , I received reports that a young male human snuck onto the base and stole one of our saucer crafts , reports said he was shot down , " Octrina said , Octavio snarled in disappointment ,

" Well he survived , he 's in inkopolis and he 's getting help from Cuddlefish 's squidbeak squad ," he all but shouted ,

Octrina blinked at that unsettling news , the same group of inklings who defeated and imprisoned her father were aiding the human ? That 's not good .

" We need to stop this , now ," Octavio stated , " those wretched inklings will provide the humans the one thing that could ruin everything ,"

Octrina nodded her head in agreement , Ink . Humans , unlike octarians and inklings , can 't make the stuff themselves , lucky for the octarians , for that coupled with the human race 's natural resistance to ink would make the apes an even greater threat the those wretched inklings ,

" Understood sir , " Octrina replied , " what do you need ," Even though they don't admit it out loud , the octarians needed the humans , so they can defeat those inklings when the next Great Turf War erupts , the humans skills with technology were second to none .

" I need you to send some soldiers from your base ," Octavio said

" My base , sir ? ," Octrina replied , confused .

" Correct , hipster ," Octavio said , " your troops are use to dealing with the apes , send your toughest , most skilled soldiers , they are to hunt down that human and make sure they are equipped with heat visors ,"

Octrina understood , humans give off a stronger body temperature , with those visors that ape will stick out like a sore tentacle , even in a crowd of inklings , she smiled and saluted ,

" At once sir ," she replied , then signed off , with that out of the way , Octavio settled down to wait .

. . . . . . . . . . .

The sound of a distant whistle jolted Octavio awake , it had been two hours seen his conversation with his daughter and he fell asleep while waiting , he quickly looked towards Cuddlefish 's shack but the lights were still out and he could still hear the old inkling snoring , good , Octrina 's troops must have used a kettle that was a good distance from his location , no need to wake the host , at least not yet .

Some movement caught Octavio 's attention and he turned to see four figures creeping towards him , moving along the shadows in order to avoid detection , when the four octolings , their forms were humanoid in shape so what else could they be , reached him one of them , a tough , pretty looking female octoling stepped forward , she looked no older then 18 , had a scar going down her right cheek and a tentacle on the left side of her head was missing , she leveled a steely gaze at Octavio and saluted , " Medusa Kraken ," she said , " of the Barracuda Squad , reporting for duty , sir ,"

AN ; sorry about being late with the chapters , sometimes I get distracted and forget the story , I hope you enjoy this chapter and during the following chapters I am going to write the Bios on Tony and my other

characters if anyone wants to borrow them , plus I may start writing shorter chapters , see you next time .


	4. Chapter 4

Splatoon: Fight for Freedom

Adventure/Romance

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns splatoon and the ocs are mine.

*Bang Bang Bang*

Tony groaned and rolled over on his stomach, closing his eyes tightly as sunlight flooded the room.

*Bang Bang Bang*

Tony groaned even louder, pilling his pillow over his head to block-out both the sunlight and the pounding coming from the door.

*BangBangBangBangBangBangBangBangBang*

Growling to himself, Tony finally gave up trying to enjoy some shut-eye and rolled off of the couch, nearly falling on his face doing it, stifling a yawn, he then stomped over to the front door, stopping long

enough to look in a mirror and groan, he wasn't wearing his disguise, too irritated to care but at the same time not wanting to scare the crap out of whoever was at the door, Tony looked through the peep-hole

and saw a familiar green tentacle female inkling, he groaned again, according to the wall clock, it was 7 am, too early for this.

Throwing the door open, Tony gave Angie a scowl, "Lucky me," he grumbled, "it's you,"

Angie stood there in surprise, her mouth was hanging open and fist was raised to knock again, she lowered it as she studied Tony's appearance, he was bare-foot, wearing a white tee shirt and black pajama bottoms,

he had bed tentacles (hair) and a grumpy look on his face, he'd be totally cute, if it wasn't for his smart-ass comment, pushing past Tony, Angie entered the apartment, he gave her an irritated glare as he shut the

door, Angie looked around the apartment, checked the bathroom, then went into the back room, seconds later Angie stormed out, "Where is he ?," she demanded as she stood in front of Tony,

"Huh," Tony replied, confused, what was her problem now ?

"My cousin, Carter," Angie shouted, "where is he ?!,"

"Isn't he in the back-room ?," Tony replied, his confusion turning to anger, seriously, what was this girl's problem ? Why did she still treat him like a threat ?

"If he was, I wouldn't be asking you, would I ?," Angie growled, then she pointed a finger at Tony, " you did something to him, didn't you ?,"

"What ?," Tony replied, seriously, he thought, " I didn't do anything to your cousin, he was gone before I woke up,"

"I think your lying !," Angie shouted, " if you did anything to my cousin I'll …

"Oh, for the ," Tony said, interrupting Angie, " hey, psycho-squid, read my lips, I did nothing to your cousin !,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT !," Angie roared, clenching her fists, Tony wasn't fazed.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING !," another voice shouted, Tony and Angie turned to see an irate Carter standing in the doorway holding two white paper bags, quickly stepping inside and closing the door with his

foot, Carter glared at the human and green female inkling, " I could hear you two all the way down the hall, you're like an old married couple, people are trying to sleep out there,"

Tony and Angie pointed at each other, "He / She started it," then they turned and glared at each other, " did not, you did," they said, Carter face-palmed, then stepped between the two teenagers, he handed Tony

one of the paper bags, "I got you some breakfast sandwiches, bacon and eggs on toast okay ?,"

"Thanks," Tony said as he took the bag, sitting on the couch, he began to dig into his breakfast, Carter then turned to Angie, " Hey cuz, " he said, " can I talk to you in private ?, " Carter headed for the door before

Angie could answer, grumbling to herself, Angie followed .

After a quick check to make sure they were alone in the hallway, Carter closed the door and gave Angie an irritated glare, "Angie, what is your problem ?," he asked,

"This is the third time you gave Tony grief, can't you cut him some slack ?,"

Angie sighed, "Sorry cousin, but I don't trust him, we don't know anything about Tony or his whole race," she said, "What if he's lying, for all we know, he could be working for the octarians and this could be a trap,

in fact, the humans could be an even bigger threat then the octos, who's to say this isn't a set-up,"

Carter thought about what Angie said, then he spoke, "Nothing really,"

Angie opened her mouth to say something, but Carter held up his hand to stop her and continued, "Angie, we don't know for sure if he's telling the truth or not, he could be lying or he really does need our help,

him and his entire race," Carter gave his cousin a stern look, "Like Capt. Cuddlefish said, the squidbeak squad helps those in need, if Tony's not telling the truth, we'll super-jump that bridge when we come to it, in

the meantime, stop giving him a hard time, if Tony really does need help, you starting stuff is not helping, ease up,"

Angie sighed as she thought about what Carter said, "You 're right cousin, I guess I've been a little paranoid around him, that's why I've been giving him trouble, I promise to ease up,"

Carter smiled, then he gave Angie a mischievous smirk, "You sure it's not because you have the hots for him, that's why you hassle him?," he said as entered the apartment, Angie glared at her cousin's back and

followed Carter inside.

The first thing the cousins noticed was the living room was empty, Tony had disappeared, the only evidence he was there was the empty breakfast sandwich wrappings on the table, the sound of a shower running

in the bathroom was the only clue of where he went, after awhile, the shower stopped and Tony stuck his head out from behind the bathroom door, "Hey Carter, do you have any towels ?," he asked,

"I can't find any in here," Carter nodded, "Hang on, I keep them in the back," Carter said as he went into his bedroom, when Tony turned and looked at Angie, he felt disappointed, she was standing with her back

towards him, Carter came back a few seconds later with a large towel and handed to Tony, "Thanks," Tony said as he closed the bathroom door, he felt guilty about the fight they had earlier, if only Angie could see

a different side to me, Tony thought .

After Tony took the towel, Carter turned to Angie, but before he could say anything Angie cut him off, "I got to go Carter," Angie said as she hurried out the apartment, trying desperately to hide the blush on her

face, "See you at Booyah Base," what Tony didn't realize, the bathroom mirror was directly across from the bathroom door, Angie could see Tony's bare back and butt, which were glistening thanks to the shower

water, Angie also noticed how well toned his body was, even if was from the rear, she wondered what he looked like from the front, at those thoughts Angie quickly turned around, her face turning red, she decided

to stop by her apartment before heading to Booyah Base, maybe a cold shower would help .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thirty minutes (and a cold shower) later, Angie arrived at Booyah Base, seeing Carter, Tony, and the twins talking in front of the store, shrimp kicks, she headed over to them, when Tony saw her coming he

frowned, time to do this, he thought as he stepped in front of Angie, she gave him an irritated look, "What ?," Angie demanded, Carter, Melle and Pelle held their breath, hoping that there wouldn't be too much

bloodshed, Tony cleared his throat, "Look, I'm sorry about the fight we had this morning," he said, "I'm not too fond of waking up early in the morning without a good reason, sorry,"

Angie gave Tony a smile, "Apology accepted," she replied, "I'm not much of a morning person either, considering how many alarm clocks I murdered, I'm surprised I'm not in jail," Angie chuckled .

Tony held out his hand, "truce ?," Angie looked down at Tony's hand, smiled, grabbed it with one of her tentacles and shook it, " truce," she said.

Carter and the twins breathed a sigh of relief, things would go a lot smoother without those two threatening each other's lives, Angie and Tony turned and joined the group,

"So guys, what's plan for the day ?," Tony asked, looking at each member of the group to hear their ideas,

"How about a little tour," Melle said anxiously, "I mean who knows how long Cuttlefish will be with that tracking device, may as well relax and have some fun, we can take you to some of our favorite places,"

Tony thought about what Melle said, now that he didn't fear for his life, exploring inkopolis sounded like a lot of fun, he gave her a nod, "that's a great idea," Tony said, "let's do it, now that I don't fear for my life,"

In her head, Melle was doing a victory dance, in her head, Angie was remembering seeing Tony's naked, well toned back and rear end, her thoughts began to drift towards stuff best described in an M-rated story,

along the lines of wether or not male humans had the same ' equipment' as male inklings, her face turning red at the thought.

A familiar played through-out Booyah base, causing all activity to stop and snapping Angie out of her naughty fantasy, her face turning red from embarrassment, everyone turned and watched as two well known

female inkling divas appeared on the giant flat screen over the studio,

"Hold onto your tentacles," Callie said,

"It's time for inkopolis news," Marie said,

"Before we reveal the maps for today, we need to remind our viewers of something important," Callie said,

"And don't worry, it's not about aliens this time," Marie said, Callie shot her an irritated look, then continued,

"The last splatfest is almost upon us," Callie said, "so which team will you be on ?, Team moody, err, I mean, Marie," Callie chuckled, Marie glared at her,

"Or Team crazy, oops, I mean, Callie," The two divas glared at each other so hard, it looked like lightning shot back and forth between them, then the squid sisters turned and smiled at the viewers,

"Remember to cast your votes," Callie said,

"And may the best team (namely mine) win," Marie said, Callie turned and stared at Marie, her mouth hanging open, Marie ignored her and continued, "and now the maps for today's turf battles,"

While the two divas began their announcement, some of the inklings in the plaza, the group, Tony included, made their way to a booth with the squid sisters' pictures posted on the back, one side for Callie, the

other for Marie, both in their "stay fresh" poses, while waiting their turn, the gang started talking about the up-coming splatfest,

"Can't believe this is the last splatfest," Pelle said mournfully, Carter, Melle and Angie shook their heads sadly,

"I'm really going to miss all this," Angie admitted, she wasn't obsessed with Turf Wars, but she loved splatfests, thanks to the crazy competition,

"I know," Melle said, "choosing the side of one of the squid sisters, inking lots of turf, splatting groups of rival inklings in the face, the overall craziness,"

"And getting super sea snails afterward," Carter said as he hung his head and shook it, "most of my gear still have only one or two slots,"

Tony gave each of his friends a look, "so, these splatfests are like debates ?," he asked, after thinking for a bit, the group nodded, "when you put it like that, then yes," Melle said .

When their turn came, the group thought about who to vote for, "I'm voting for Marie," Pelle said as he pressed a green button, "since she lost more splatfests than Callie, I'll throw her a bone,"

"That's actually a good idea, brother," Melle said as she voted for Marie also, Carter and Angie nodded and voted for Marie as well .

"So what was your favorite splatfest ?," Tony asked,

"Mine was Fancy dress party vs. Costume party," Pelle said, "I laughed so hard when the squid sisters admitted Marie's Crusty Sean costume was so good, people gave Marie money for her old shoes,"

"Really ?," Tony asked, wide eyed, then he scoffed, "if you've scammed people, the last thing you should do is admit it, especially on public TV,"

"Mine was past vs. future," Melle said, as the group left the line, keeping their conversation private from the other inklings, who ignored them anyways, "the past fascinates me, especially you humans, Tony,

though you'd probably be a little offended by Callie, not only did she say she wanted to ride a dinosaur, but she called your race. . .odd,"

Tony chuckled, "First, we humans didn't exist as the same time as the dinosaurs, the meat-eaters would see us as snacks, second, I'm not offended, some members of my race are odd, plus I would've responded,

this out of the mouth of a talking squid," the group laughed at that one, "besides," Tony continued, "you guys and Cuddlefish are the only squids who know we humans still exist,"

"Me and Angie's favorite splatfest was Pokemon red vs. Pokemon blue," Carter said, "Pokemon blue was my favorite game when I was a little squid-kid,"

"I loved Pokemon red," Angie said as she got a faraway look on her face, "me and Carter would challenge each other to battles all the time,"

"Most of which I won," Carter said, a smug look on his face, Angie scowled at him, "only barely, I might add," she snarled,

"It was the same with me and my friends back home," Tony said, "we would get into battles all the time, I played Pokemon red, my friends, the cousins, Amy and Joshua, loved Pokemon blue, and my friend, Gina,

she always played played Pokemon yellow, she loved that electric rodent, Pikachu, personally, I couldn't stand the little rat, still can't figure out how she made that rodent so O.P.,"

Tony noticed the group staring at him in confusion, "What ?," he asked, why where they staring at him like that ?

"Pokemon yellow ?," Pelle said, unsure if he heard right, Tony nodded,

"There's no such game," Pelle continued, "only red and blue,"

"Well, where I come from, there's other pokemon games," Tony replied, "such as pokemon heartgold and silversoul, pokemon x and y, as well as other games like the Super Mario Bros. series, Grand theft auto, the call of duty series, the Mortal Kombat series, and so forth,"

"But how did your race get those games ?," Melle asked, curious,

"We salvaged them," Tony replied, "along with the rest of our technology, I mean we humans built that stuff years ago,"

At that, Angie, Carter, and the twins nearly face palmed, of course, most of the technology inkling society used today was salvaged from the human technology the inklings dug up, so naturally the surviving humans

would also reclaim their tech and restore it, Pelle then gave Tony a wide grin, "Now we have a new reason to help your race, Tony," He said, "I wanna a shot at those games,"

Melle groaned, then glared at her brother, "Nice to know where your priorities lie, Pelle," she snarled,

"I told you, just throw them on the dirty clothes pile on my side of the room," Pelle replied, irritated, Tony, Angie and Carter just gave Pelle a look, before Melle could reply to her brother's stupidity, the sound of

shouting caught the group's attention .

Four tough-looking inklings; a tall muscular male with blue tentacles, a female with red tentacles and a disgusted look on her face, another female with brown tentacles who looked amused, and a shifty-looking

male with yellow tentacles, they were standing in a circle around a smaller male inkling with lime-green tentacles who was holding a silver-gray ink gun,

"Oh no," Melle groaned, " It's Daryl and his bully bunch,"

"And it looks like they got their victim for the day," Pelle sneered, pointing to the lime-green inkling,

The large blue inkling, Daryl, stepped forward and snatched the ink gun out of the smaller inkling's hands, "Hey !," the smaller inkling shouted as he tried to get his gun back,

"C'mon, Daryl, give it back, I've been saving for weeks to get that Aerospray MG," the lime-green inkling said,

Daryl and his friends laughed as he held the ink gun over his head, out of the smaller inkling's reach,

"For me ? Toby, you shouldn't have," Daryl said as he tossed the ink gun to the red female,

"I didn't," the lime-green inkling, Toby responded as he chased after his gun, "give it back,"

As soon as Toby got to the red female, she tossed the ink gun to the yellow male who had an evil grin on his face when he caught it, only to throw it to the brown tentacled female when Toby got close.

This went on for a while, the group of bullies tossing the ink gun around while the smaller inkling begged for it back, as he watched this, Tony could feel his blood beginning to boil, when the leader, Daryl,

after catching the ink gun, shoved Toby to the ground and laughed at him, Tony had enough, he marched over to the group, ignoring his friends' protests as he went.

Holding the ink gun over his head, Daryl and his group's mocking laughter was cut short when someone snatched the ink gun out of his hand, looking around in confusion, Daryl turned around and came face to face

with some inkling wearing sunglasses and a hoodie completely covering his tentacles, the mysterious inkling then pushed past Daryl, walked up to Toby and helped him up, then he handed Toby his Aerospray MG,

"Here you go, kid," the inkling said with a smile, cautiously, Toby took his gun, then he smiled at the stranger, "Thanks mister," Toby said as he walked away.

Seeing this happen, Daryl's shock quickly gave way to anger, he stormed up to the mysterious inkling, grabbed one of his shoulders and turned him around to face Daryl, the stranger was five inches shorter then

Daryl, who glared down at the smaller, sunglass and hoodie wearing inkling, who merely gave Daryl a blank look,

"What's the big idea, pal ?," Daryl snarled, "that was none of your business," the stranger gave Daryl a smirk,

"Problem is, squiddly, diddly squat, I decided to make it my business," the stranger replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Daryl blinked in confusion, then turned to the yellow inkling, "Hey Rigby, what's a squiddly, diddly squat ?," he asked,

The shifty looking yellow inkling cleared his throat, "Well, if I remember the definition from ancient languages, squiddly must mean squids, like us, but diddly squat means. . . nothing,"

Daryl's eyes widened, then narrowed as he turned to the stranger,

"Did you just call me NOTHING!," he shouted in anger, his fists clenching,

"Yes," the stranger replied with a smile, Daryl gritted his fangs in rage and looked like he was about to murder the smaller inkling.

Off to the side, Angie and her friends were getting nervous, Tony's confrontation with Daryl was attracting a crowd, inklings were gathering to see what was going on, Angie knew Tony could handle Daryl no

problem, but what if a fight broke out and Tony's disguise fell off, revealing what he really was to everyone? Angie prayed to the squid god that everything would be okay.

"Are you disrespecting ME ?!," Daryl roared,

"Maybe," Tony replied, Daryl growled,

"Who are you, anyways ?," Daryl asked,

"Just a stranger passing through," Tony replied, Daryl gave Tony an evil grin,

"Oh, you're new in town, huh ?," Daryl sneered, "then let me give you a proper inkopolis welcome," Daryl then launched a devastating right hook that would've floored Tony, if the human didn't see it coming

and stepped to the side, dodging the punch, the force of the throw causing Daryl to stumble forward, turning and facing the smaller inkling(?), Daryl gave Tony an angry glare, then he shouted and lunged at Tony,

throwing punch after punch at him, Tony smiled as he dodged or ducked each hit.

As he began to tire out, Daryl became frustrated, seeing the smug look on Tony's face, Daryl grew angrier, "FIGHT ME!," he bellowed as he aimed another punch at Tony's head, instead of dodging the hit,

Tony reached up and caught Daryl's fist, every inkling watching the fight froze in shock, especially Daryl, Tony gave the bully a wide grin as he grabbed Daryl's fist with both hands,

"Okay," Tony said as he turned and flipped Daryl over his shoulder, slamming the inkling on the ground, as Daryl laid there in pain, Tony then turned and flipped Daryl again.

Tony did this a few more times, every time he slammed Daryl into the ground, the crowd of inklings, Angie and her team included, winced, after slamming the bully into the ground one more time, then he began

to spin in place, swinging Daryl around in a circle and then (before Tony got dizzy) he hurled the inkling bully into some trash cans, nearly hitting some inkling bystanders, who dove out of the way.

After picking himself out of the garbage, Daryl turned and glared at Tony, he pointed a finger at him, took a step forward, and then Daryl fell forward onto his face, Daryl's three bully friends, who stood by to

watch the fight, quickly rushed forward to help their knocked-out leader up, the three inklings stared at Tony with fear in their eyes, Tony gave them a big smile, then shouted, "Boo !,".

Screaming in terror, the three inklings picked up Daryl and took off so fast, three dust clouds were left in their wake, Tony laughed to himself, nothing felt better then teaching a bully a lesson, the sound of

applause behind him made Tony jump and turn around, the crowd of inklings who gathered to watch the fight were clapping, some of them were Daryl's past victims and were happy he finally got what he deserved,

off to the side, Tony's friends smiled at him, Pelle even gave him a thumbs-up, Melle looked at Tony with admiration (and lust), smiling, Tony gave the crowd a bow, which made them clap more until,

"Meow, what's going on here ?," a voice rang out, the crowd of inklings parted as the voice's owner stepped forward, Tony felt his brain short out, standing before him was a large, fat cat with yellow eyes,

Black and white fur that looked like he was wearing a shirt, a tie and over-alls, a tail that ended in a point, like an arrow head, and even crazier to Tony, the cat was standing on two legs,

"Uhhh," Tony said, still trying to jump-start his brain, the cat tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Tony,

"Meow, young man," the cat said in a stern voice, "we do not allow fighting here in Booyah base, it's prohibited,"

"Uhhh," Tony replied, fortunately, Angie, Melle, Carter, and Pelle rushed forward to help their friend,

"Sorry about that, Judd," Pelle said as they gathered around Tony, "our friend here is from out of town, he didn't know the rules,"

"Yeah, it was Daryl and his friends who started things," Melle said,

"They're right Judd," a voice said, everyone turned to see the green tentacle inkling, Toby, walking towards them, " Daryl and his bully squad stole my new ink-gun and wouldn't give it back," he then pointed to

Tony, "this guy stepped in and taught Daryl a lesson,"

Judd looked at the strange inkling wearing the sunglasses and hoodie before him and nodded, "Meow, very well," he said, "I'll let it slide this time since he's new in town, but only this once, if he breaks the rules

a second time, he'll be banned, understand?,"

"No problem Judd," Angie replied as she and the others ushered Tony away, "see you around,"

"Uhh," Tony said as they left, shaking his head, Judd turned and made his way back to his stand to finish his catnap, his mind wondered back to that strange inkling with the glasses and hoodie, his scent was so ….

familiar, like he smelled it before, from a long time ago, but where? Unknown to Judd, someone else saw the fight and was interested in the strange inkling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Medusa couldn't believe her luck, when they came to Booyah base last night, the plaza was empty, save for a fat black and white cat that was dead to the world, seriously, the hairball was snoring so loud, they

probably heard it in Octo-valley, the squad quickly and silently broke into an abandoned building at the far-end of the plaza and set-up camp, Medusa remembered that humans were social creatures, their target

was a teenage human and would most likely be attracted to a place full of other teenagers, that was her reasoning.

A commotion in the plaza got Medusa's attention, she looked out through a boarded up window and saw two inklings squaring off, she got comfortable, may as well enjoy the show, Medusa kept staring at the

smaller Inkling in the fight, true his opponent was obviously bigger and stronger, the shorter inkling wasn't intimidated, he kept dodging the larger inkling's attacks and when his opponent became exhausted, the

shorter Inkling clobbered him, something about the shorter inkling made Medusa grab a pair of heat visors and look through them, what she saw almost made her drop them, all the inklings around the plaza were

blue in color, including the larger inkling, but his opponent, the shorter inkling, was bright red, a higher body temperature, that meant only one thing, the shorter inkling was the human, wearing a disguise to blend in.

After winning the fight and being scolded by a talking cat(?), the human was led away by a group of inklings who seemed to be friends with the him, Cuddlefish's sqidbeak squad no doubt, Medusa had to

act fast before their target escaped, she knew just who to send for this job.

Quickly going into the back-room, Medusa looked at each member of her squad; the two male octolings, Kanin and Rigor, were sitting on their sleeping bags checking their equipment and weapons, though both

were good at their jobs, they weren't who Medusa needed, as she scanned the room, Medusa's eyes fell on a buxom female octoling leaning against the wall, a bored expression on her face, Medusa made her way

over to the female, "Syrin," Medusa said, getting the female's attention, "I have a job for you,"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The group decided to start their day of fun at the natural history museum (totally Melle's idea) to get there they had to take the mono-rail across town, the car they were in was nearly empty save for the gang,

a young adult male inkling with orange tentacles and a young adult female inkling wearing sun-glasses and a bandana that covered her head so completely, no could see what color her tentacles were, she got on the

mono-rail at the last minute, she was well endowed and her chest jiggled every time the car shook, the male inkling across from her leered at the show.

The group was talking about Tony's fight with Daryl back at Booyah base, Melle was fangirling all over the place,

"That. Was. Awesome.," Melle exclaimed as she hopped in place and beamed at Tony, "you really put that jerk in his place,"

Pelle nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, Daryl and his goombas are always causing trouble and bullying somebody, they gave me and Melle a hard time because of the color of our tentacles, they only stopped

when Angie and Carter threatened to tell Judd,"

"That was reckless, Tony," Angie said as she glared at the human, "what if your disguise fell off during the fight and everyone saw what you really were ?,"

Tony merely shrugged, "Sorry, Angie," he replied, "but I couldn't sit by and do nothing, not with those jerks giving that kid a hard time,"

Angie sighed, "Just be careful next time, okay ?,"

Tony smiled at her concern, "Okay mom," he said, Angie scoffed at the joke, but turned her head to hide the small smile on her face, the others chuckled at the joke.

At the end of the mono-rail car, the female inkling strained her ears to listen to the group, some movement across from her got her attention and she looked up to see the male inkling coming towards her,

"Excuse me, beautiful," he said, his eyes glued to her large chest, "I noticed you were sitting here all alone, mind if I join you ?, maybe we could go out for some fun when we reach the station,"

The female inkling smiled, held up her hand and revealed . . .a ring on her finger, "sorry, handsome, but I'm married," she said, the male inkling gaped at the ring and he began to cry,

"Why are all the hot ones spoken for," he muttered as he went back to his seat and curled into a ball, depressed.

The female chuckled, then cast a side-long glance at the group, especially Tony, enjoy your day of fun, human, she thought with a sinister grin, it will be your last.

AUTHOR's Note; hey guys, sorry for being so late with this chapter, I can make a crap-load of excuses, but it only boils down to two; one, I share my lap-top with the rest of my family, so sometimes I have to wait my

turn, two, after a hard day, I keep getting ambushed by the hated enemy of writers everywhere. . . .old fashioned laziness, so again sorry, try to bear with me, I'm not going to be one of those fanfic writers who

makes a good story and then leaves the readers and characters hanging, I will finish this story, I promise. Also, please review and send PMs, it'll keep me inspired.


	5. Chapter 5

SPLATOON: Fight for Freedom

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns splatoon, the ocs are mine.

Adventure/Romance

Rating: Teen

Chapter 5. A day at the museum.

( AN: hey guys , sorry about the late chapter, I won't lie , I was being lazy and uninspired , kinda happens from time to time , especially after a busy day, again, sorry about that . )

As the monorail pulled into the station, Tony and his inkling friends exited their car, the young human looked about him and whistled , the place was packed with all sorts of marine

humanoids going about their business, with inklings being the most common, he saw a wide assortment of colors ranging from blue to orange, black to white , yellow , pink , red , he even saw a …

"A purple inkling?," He said as a teenage girl inkling in a white shirt , tight pants and purple tentacles walked by , the girl turned her head , looked at Tony , gave him a smile and a

wink and walked away , swaying her hips as she went, Tony turned back to his friends, who all had different expressions on their faces ; Carter was smiling and giving Tony a thumbs-

up , Pelle was smirking , Melle was rolling her eyes , and Angie looked irritated, seriously, what was her problem?

"Did I see a purple inkling?," Tony asked , Pelle nodded ,

"Purple is a rare color for us inklings , but it exists," he said,

"It's the opposite for the octarians," Melle continued, " purple is a common color for them , but other colors are rare,"

Tony nodded in understanding, back home, he fought plenty of octarians who weren't purple, like the octolings, some of whom had red or black tentacles . As the group of

teenagers started to leave, Tony noticed the young adult inkling who rode in the monorail car with them crying in a corner, realizing something, Tony began to look around again ,

"Tony, what's wrong?," Angie asked, concerned,

"Did you guys see a female inkling wearing a bandana, sunglasses and a dress?," he asked ,

"Yeah, what about her?," Angie replied , getting irritated again , of course Angie noticed her , she also noticed how well endowed that female inkling was , seriously , every time the

monorail hit a bump , her assets bounced like ink filled balloons, were they even real? , did Tony go for that sort of thing ? , Angie secretly looked down at her own assets, maybe she

should drink more sea cow milk ? She quickly shook her head, where were these thoughts coming from?

"She kept staring at us," Tony said, "for a second , I thought my disguise was down,"

"Well she's gone now," Carter replied as he looked around as well , too bad , he thought, she was hot .

The group looked around, but the female inkling disappeared into the crowd,

"Well she's gone," Melle deadpanned, then she smiled, "the museum awaits," with that, Melle headed for the exit, with her friends close behind, Tony looked around one last time before he hurried after his friends .

From her spot by a magazine stand, Syrin watched as her target left with those wretched inklings, she smiled, on with the hunt, as she was about to follow, Syrin noticed the newest

issue of Inkopolis Inquirer with a picture of Callie of the squid sisters on the front page with the words, THEY'RE AMONG US, printed under it, Syrin picked up a copy and paid for it,

just because she was a part of the octarian army, didn't mean she couldn't keep up with the latest gossip . . .Aliens?, seriously?, did that black tentacled inkling eat some tainted algae?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the gang walked towards the museum, Tony looked about himself in amazement, the more he saw of inkopolis and its citizens, the more he started to like this place, Tony was so

distracted by the sights he didn't notice his friends stopping until he almost crashed into Angie, thankfully, she didn't notice, in fact, Angie and the other inklings were staring at

something across the street, following their gaze and saw a construction site, in fact, it looked like an enter neighborhood was getting remodeled,

"Only two more years until they're finished," Carter said, Tony turned to the red inkling,

"Finished what?," he asked,

"Inkopolis square," Pelle replied, "it's going to be a new hangout for inklings, bigger and with more stores and stuff,"

"Some of those stores are owned by a new company called Grizzco," Melle said, she then pointed to a sign, "there's one of their advertisements,"

Tony looked at the sign, it had a logo that said Grizzco, the logo also looked kinda like a bear to the young human, Tony raised his eyebrow at that,

"Well enough delays," Melle said excitedly, "the museum awaits,"

With that, the blue female inkling rushed ahead, her friends following close behind ( with Pelle and Carter grumbling all the way ) .

As the group left, they failed to notice someone following them, only for their shadow to stop and look at the construction site, Syrin noticed that this part of the inkling city was very

close to an area of octo-valley called Octo-canyon, Lord Octavio gave orders for a large base to be built there and it should be done any year now, as Syrin hurried to catchup with

the targets, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the inklings, between the size and location of the base, not to mention the weapons the humans were forced to make for the

octarians, these dumb squids won't know what hit them, there were even rumors about octoling scientists

working on experiments that involved mind control , Syrin shuddered at that thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After walking for a while, the group came to a large building with two statues of dolphins in front of it, over the front doors was a sign that ' Sea-Star Museum'.

Melle smiled and practically danced in place, unlike d' Alfosino Museum which, when not being used for Turf Battles, was an art museum, the Sea-Star museum specialized in natural history, she couldn't wait to go in and check it out .

Melle was so caught up in her excitement, she didn't notice the neutral expression on Tony's face, the others did and became concerned as they realized how their human friend could feel about this .

Inside the museum, Melle was racing from one exhibit to another, she was like a squid in a candy store, seeing all the displays of the animals that lived a thousand years ago before

the great flood, the differentvehicles from the ancient times, it was all so fascinating, Tony was following behind, his expression still neutral, while the rest of the group was growing

more worried about his silence, when the gang came to an exhibit with a human skeleton sitting in front of some strange devices, Pelle, Carter, and Angie decided, enough is enough,

while Tony and Melle looked at the display, Pelle walked up and tapped Melle on her shoulder,when she turned and looked at him, Pelle gestured for Melle to follow him, curious, she followed as he headed over to the cousins,

"Hey guys," Melle said, "what's up? "

She noticed the grim looks on their faces, Pelle sighed and shook his head,

"Sis, "Pelle replied, "when you chose for us to come to a natural history museum, did you thought about how Tony would feel?"

Melle looked over her shoulder at their disguised human friend, who was still studying the fossilizied human skeleton, turning back to her brother and friends, Melle shrugged in confusion, the others sighed in frustration,

"For crying out loud Melle, " Carter said as his patience was wearing thin, "We been staring at the dead remains of his people"

Melle's eyes widened as she finally realized what her friends were trying to tell her, Carter continued,

"I know we inklings don't have any bones to fossilize, but if we did and our situation with Tony's race were reversed, I'm not sure how I would feel about all this,"

Carter gestured to the entire museum wing they were in, Melle felt her stomach start to sink as she thought about what her team was telling her, suddenly,

"Geez, what an idiot,"

The group froze at Tony's words, Melle felt her eyes tear up as they turned to look at the human, Tony was still looking at the display, disgust written all over his face, sensing his

friends' eyes on him, Tony turned his head in their direction, noticing the confused looks on their faces,

"What?" he asked, confused himself, Melle spoke,

"Are you mad that I brought you here Tony? " she asked,

"Mad?," Tony replied, then he realized how his comment must have sounded, raising his hands in surrender, he quickly stammered,

"I, I wasn't talking about any of you guys," he said, then Tony gestured to the skeleton, "I was talking about him,"

Curious, the group walked over to the display, in front of the display there was a sign that read,

'A 12,000 year old fossil of a creature with an odd skeletal system.

Its small skull indicates the creature was most likely primitive with little intelligence. (Tony scoffed at that one)

The specimen appears to be fossilized in the middle of some sort of ritual.'

Tony snorted, "primitive ritual, my ass," he pointed at the strange devices next to the skeleton,

"Those are game systems, despite the state they're in I recognize some of them, I even own a couple, this idiot was playing videogames while a zillion gallons of saltwater was coming straight at him"

Feeling relieved, Melle rushed forward and gave the human a hug, Tony smiled a bit, then his eyes widened in shock as he felt Melle's hands traveling down his back towards his

butt, the human quickly shoved the blue inkling girl off and stormed away, seriously, what was wrong with that girl, it's like she's all arms. . .oh, right, she's a squid.

Melle turned to her friends and grinned, her friends however had different expressions; Pelle rolled his eyes in exasperation, did his sister just tried to grab Tony's ass?

Carter was shaking his head in amusement, there were times when Melle was just as bad, if not worse, then him.

And Angie looked furious, what the spat was that? Seriously, if looks could kill, there would a puddle of blue ink where Melle stood.

As the group left the museum wing (with Tony staying out of Melle's reach), Syrin stepped out from behind of a display of an ancient car, she heard everything the human

said and she agreed, what would possess someone to play games while the world around you was crumbling and sinking into the sea?

As she walked past the skeleton, Syrin stopped and looked at it,

"Idiot!" she said as she hurried to catch up with her target, if Syrin had looked back, she would have saw the skeleton's head lower, like it was ashamed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Outside, the group tried to figure out what to do next, Angie turned to the others,

"Any ideas?" she asked, Tony and the twins merely shook their heads no, Carter, on the hand, spied a group of teenage inkling girls walking by,

"I know what we can do next," he said with a sly look on his face, the others took one look in the direction Carter was staring at and immediately shouted,

"NO!," Even Tony had a disapproving frown on his face, he hung around the red male inkling long enough to know what was going through Carter's head.

Carter deflated, "why not? ," he whined, Melle stepped forward,

"Because your idea of fun could result in a trip to the hospital, a lawsuit, or a night in jail," she said with a scowl,

"and in your case Carter, most likely all three,"

Growling in frustration, Carter kicked a nearby pebble, which hit one of the passing teenage inkling girls in the head, who stopped and looked around to see what hit her, seeing

no one close by, the inkling girl hurried off to catch up to her friends.

Suddenly, Pelle's face lit up and he jumped in place in excitement, he turned to the group and grinned,

"Hey guys," he said, "how about the amusement park ?,"

"Pelle, you know what some of those rides do to my stomach," Melle said as she glared at her brother, Pelle glared right back,

"So stay off of those rides, besides," he gestured to the museum(and Syrin, who quickly scurried away) behind them,

"we already did what you wanted, now let's do something everybody will enjoy,"

Melle couldn't argue, her brother had a point, plus, she thought, there were a number of slow rides she could get Tony alone on, like the Ferris wheel or the tunnel of love, she

grinned at that thought and had a glazed look on her face, thankfully, no one noticed.

Even Carter perked up at the idea of going to the amusement park, there were tons of teenage inkling girls there.

"Sounds like fun," Tony said, Angie nodded in agreement,

"Then it's settled," she said as she and the others headed back to the mono-rail station(with Syrin following close behind), next stop, The Great Barrier Reef Amusement Park.

. . . . . . .

Author's note; again guys, sorry for the lateness, I didn't mean to ignore the story for so long, thank you for being patient, I also want to say I'm planning another splatoon story,

a crossover, and that's all I'm going to say for now, that and there will be humans in it.


End file.
